La Vie En Rose
by 10th Muse
Summary: A new H/P story! Okay, Emily has a deep crush on Morgan but it's not returned. She also has a deep dislike for Hotch resulting in their constant head-butting until one of them gets into a bad situation. And finally, Morgan fell in love but not what you think... Yeah, it's a kinda love triangle, complicated story. If you like the movie Sabrina, this is somewhat like it.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place at Season 2, Episode 11 (Sex, Birth, and Death)

\- I do not own the TV series Criminal Minds or the characters from the show.

 **Criminal Minds**

 **.La Vie en Rose.**

 **Chapter 1**

.

(Jerk Boss)

"I don't appreciate being questioned in front of other agents."

"It was not my intention, I'm sorry." She said.

He cut her off by holding his hand up. "What were you and Congresswoman Steyer talking about the other day?"

"She stopped by to say hello, she worked for my mother...I've known her since I was a kid."

"Did you tipped her off about this case?"

Stunned by the accusation, she shook her head, "No!"

"This team can't function if I don't trust the people on it."

Still stunned, "Sir, if I touched a nerve out there today, I'm sorry but I don't deserve this."

"You mysteriously showed up in the BAU after one of my team was involved in a questionable shooting." He watched her closely.

She looked thoughtfully, "Right." She nodding her head.

"You done good work, I'm not questioning that, but I will not put up a political agenda." He stated clearly to her.

She nodded again but inwardly she was pissed and sad at the same time; _w_ _hat a jerk,_ she thought as she watched him. "My mother is a career politician, you worked with her," She said with an angry tone. "Did you like her?"

"She's an impressive woman." He replied neutrally, but honestly.

Emily huffed slightly, "Well, I think politics make people distrustful, I think it makes them hate themselves, I think it makes them tears family apart."

He watched her words and saw something broke within her, something she was trying to hold back but it came out in force momentarily before it was closed but he felt that force.

"And damages people." He swallowed hard; was she one of those damaged people?

The look in her eyes had answered.

She has had enough of this bull crap! "So if there's nothing else, I'd like to get back out in the street and find out who's there killing those women... Sir." She added the last with full meaning and she didn't care what he made out of it!

She stood up and left his office without giving him a chance to reply.

Not that she cared what he thought of her anymore.

As she waited for the elevator, she mentally counted to fifty and thought about the conversation again; it was not fair of him to get on her case, she was just being curious, just like any one else. After all, she did know Congresswoman Steyer, and she had genuinely thought the woman had come to see her!

 _Not everything is about politics!_

Emily huffed as she watched the lights on the numbers crawled; she was calm now, she was compartmentalizing the whole situation into her mental box marked 'jerk boss'.

She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her boot on the tiled floors.

"Prentiss."

She turned around at the voice, it was Morgan, she smiled brightly, "Hey, what's up?"

"Everything okay between you and Hotch?" He was digging.

She shrugged, "It was enlightening."

"Enlightening?" He leaned over to her, "That's it? No screaming, no yelling?"

"You know that's not his style, Morgan." Finally, the doors opened and she stepped in but Morgan remained where he was, his expression was still the same; disbelieving.

"Trust me, Morgan, nothing happened. I'm heading out canvassing, you up?"

He stepped into the elevator with her, "Always...Princess." He grinned.

"Princess? Why that nickname?" she blew a sigh of relief; she had seen Hotch coming towards the elevators too, and closed her eyes; an image of jerk boss popped into her mind. Her eyes flew opened as she willed the entire figure of Hotch back into the box, shoving him angrily into said box and into the furthest corner of her mind. "Jerk." She muttered as she and Morgan stepped out of the elevator and towards the SUV...

"If I'm Princess, what makes you? Prince Charming?" She smiled at him as he started the ignition.

…...

She sat in the conference room with the prostitutes the next day, waiting for Congresswoman Steyer. Emily watched them as they talked quietly among themselves.

"You think she'll show up?" Reid asked Morgan and Emily.

Emily nodded, "Oh yes, Hotch threw that gauntlet down, and she's not one to back off."

"You know her well?" Morgan turned to face her.

"Not much, just during social gatherings, my mother knows her more than I do."

"She seems to be determined to hang Hotch." Reid looked slightly worried.

Emily stared at him for a moment than shook her head, "Hmm, no...I don't think so, you know him better than I do, and correct me if I'm wrong, he used to be a prosecutor?"

Reid nodded.

Emily continued as she saw Hotch walking with Steyer, "Then you're about to watch a show-down."

Morgan gave her an odd look before he smiled at her, "She's gonna wish she didn't throw that gauntlet, right Princess?"

Emily smiled at him, "Let's hope you're right."

"I'm buying dinner if Hotch wins." He whispered.

"Deal, if she wins, I'm buying." She fist bumped him before they returned their attention to Hotch.

…

Much later, after they had caught the real killer, Reid was leaning back against his chair, "You know, Emily, you were right."

Emily turned around to face him, "What was that?"

"About what you said earlier about Hotch matching wits with Steyer."

"Oh...that." She nodded her head. "He knew what he was doing or he wouldn't have gambled on bringing all those prostitutes."

"Yeah, it helped; if it weren't for that, we wouldn't have gotten our killer."

She stood up and picked up her things, "In the end, no one really lost or won. Good night, Dr. Reid."

"You're leaving already? "

She nodded, "Oh yes, I'm done with my report, and I had better leave before he," she indicated above her and towards Hotch's office, "finds something for me to do."

Reid frowned, "Hey, what's with the two of you...did he chew you out?"

She shrugged, "It's nothing...just stepped out of line, that's all. But everything's fine. I'm outta here, night." She waved at him and left quickly.

As she left, she saw Garcia escorting the kid towards Reid and waved them as well as she exited.

She was unaware that Hotch was observing her leaving the bullpen, his eyes following her all the way till she walked out of the double glass doors.

Hotch frowned when he saw Morgan joined her at the elevators; since when had he began watching her?

He shook his head and returned to his file and noticed that he still had her personal file on his desk.

He picked it up and read it over again; it was a generic typical file.

Her name...

Her birth date...

Her birth place...

those above, he remembered from many years ago when he worked for her mother, at that time, Emily was about to enter college, he had not paid any attention to her.

Now? He read it again, she had completed Yale with a Masters Degree in Criminology, that in itself was no small feat. Why did she choose that particular field in Yale?

Then she entered the FBI and passed with flying colors. She was the IT girl.

Hotch read her profile again, that couldn't be right, no one passed Quantico with such high marks, he himself was skewered royally by his instructors when he was a trainee and he studied hard!

He looked at the small clock on his desk; it was a little too late to make calls but still he did, taking the chance some of his older instructors still haunted about the place like ghosts.

He struck gold with his ethics instructor, good ol' Gary Beene. He was still around teaching ethics.

"Emily who?"

"Prentiss, she was in class of..." he glance at the date and told him the year. "She was a very excellent student, you should remember her, scored really high in her ethics grade." Hotch said.

"No...I don't think so and I do remember the bright ones, Aaron, and you're one of them." Greene replied.  
"As I recalled, you gave me a B- on my final grade." Hotch admitted.

"Ah...well, yes, as to that, you were not very persuasive in your argument."

"Not persuasive?" Hotch frowned, "I wrote five pages arguing why Hamilton deserved reprieved...but," he shook his head, "this is not about me, it's about Agent Prentiss."

"Yes, yes...Prentiss...no, no...I'd remember a star trainee like you but I certainly don't remember her."

"Well, that's ….okay. Thank you for taking up so much time with me, Professor Beene."

"Not a problem, glad to help an agent, any time, any time, have a lovely night." He ended the call before Hotch replied.

"Stranger and stranger." Hotch muttered as he continued to stare at the piece of paper. He sighed as he recalled her walking with Morgan, their faces were laughing and very friendly-ish.

He placed the paper into the folder and returned to his work.

…...

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for following this story and favoriting it! Please, if you can, drop a note, let me know what you think of this so far! Thank you!

. 10th muse.

.

 **Criminal Minds**

 **.La Vie en Rose.**

 **Chapter 2**

.

(Crushing on Derek)

Hotch did not like their interaction but he could not deny that at the same time, they worked very well as partners; Morgan and Prentiss were a reckoning duo, they had an unspoken understanding that usually took many years to work in tandem but for these two, it took less than two months to work out their body language and eye contact.

Hotch felt somewhat jealous and partly proud of what they had achieved. Because of that, they were able to apprehend many serial killers and enable them in closing many cases and won the admiration from the local sheriffs and co-operations which many times the upper agency/bureau came upon when they are confronted with, and even JJ had problems with.

The stereotypical misjugement of blondes really made JJ's job hard to work with some of the men until Emily stepped in to help.

Reluctantly he had to admit he was glad Prentiss was part of his team.

"Daydreaming or gathering your thoughts?"

He turned to see Gideon standing by the doorway with an amused look and a mug of coffee in his hand.

With a shake of his head, Hotch refused to answer his friend.

"Ah..." Gideon walked into his office and sat on the chair, "I see you're still obsessed with her." He mused.

"Something I can help you?" He skirted the issue as he picked up his pen and continued his work on his report; he realized he had not even begun on it!

Gideon shook his head, "Oh...no, nothing much but it seems you're quite distracted by a certain brunette."

Giving his friend a twitch of a brow, "Jason, you know I prefer blondes and for your information, I'm very happily married."

Holding his hand up in surrender, Gideon continued to smile, "I'm sorry Aaron, I can't help but contradict you, even though you're a happily married man, you hardly call Haley like you used to."

Hotch looked up and stared at Gideon, "Jason, Haley is busy taking care of our son." He sighed when he realized he'd been ribbed again. "Will you give it up?"

Gideon stood up, "Again, you're too easy to tease, my friend. And besides, we have a case, I'll see you in the conference room." He turned to walk out of Hotch's office and headed to the conference room with his coffee, joined soon by JJ.

Hotch frowned and sighed in defeat as he too, stood up and walked around his desk and out of this office and almost bumped into Emily!

"Oh! I'm sorry, Hotcth!" She grabbed his arm to steady both of them before she quickly released her hold when she felt him stiffening.

"It's okay, Prentiss." He said stiffly.

She looked at him and frowned, "Yeah...yeah."

"She's made of sterner stuff, that's my Princess!" Morgan patted her affectionately on her shoulder before he walked on towards the conference room, she hesitated a moment before she followed after Morgan.

Hotch observed her whose eyes never left Morgan as soon as he was in the picture. In fact it brightened.

He sighed as he continued on and realized they'd become a three-way circus. He wondered if there was anyone watching them too?

…..

"Hey, Princess, just think about it this way," Morgan was grinning as he leaned close to her and whispered, "after we bagged the UnSub, we've got a three-day weekend." He wriggled his eyebrows for effect.

They were leaning against the back of the wall, waiting for Hotch's signal, Emily smiled, "Any plans?"

He beamed her with his pearly whites, "Of course! Three days...three ladies in waiting!" He chuckled in low tones.

Emily tried to join him but it came out weak, "Oh...that's great. Sounds like you're pretty booked."

He nodded, "Fun in the sun, like I always do!" He nodded.

Emily turned her head away from him and tried to look cheerful. "Yeah, fun in the sun..." She took a deep breath and blew it out.

 _Movements in the house, get ready everyone!_ It was Hotch's voice coming in from their ear plugs.

"Roger that." Morgan and Emily nodded before he answered and nodded. "Ready, Princess?"

She smiled, "Anytime you are, sweet cakes."

He grinned before he slid silently followed by Emily stealthily.

Taking the lead, Morgan jumped out and stood before the door as he shouted, "FBI! Conner Treadway, open the door!"

There was no answer.

"We know you're in there, Conner! This is the FBI!" He called out.

No answer.

"Hotch," Morgan key'ed into his earpiece. "He's not answering."

"Morgan! I heard noise...screaming...woman...a woman screaming!" Emily looked at him.

"We're going in, Hotch!" Morgan relayed his message before he kicked the door with his boot.

Moments later, the two of them shot their serial killer Conner Treadway as he was about to slash his latest victim's throat.

"I think my bullet hit him first." Morgan grinned as he stared at the dead man on the ground.

The paramedics had led the traumatized but relieved woman away to the awaiting ambulance.

Emily frowned as she shook her head, "Uh no...I beg to differ, Cupcake." Morgan looked up at her. "I think I shot him first."

They began to argue back and forth until JJ stepped in and stopped them.

"Break it up, kids. Try acting like you're a year older than Reid?" She grinned as she walked away from them.

"Hey!" Reid leaned in, "I'm rather more mature than most adults of my age, and than some." He nodded before he retreated and moved away from them.

Morgan chuckled, "Out of the mouth of Reid." and stepped out of the room. "I'm gonna get some air..." He waved at them.

"Dr. Reid, mind you." Emily grinned at the young doctor. "You earned those doctorates."

"Thank you, Emily!" Reid called out from 10 feet from them. "Hey...look at this, guys." He turned and held out a book, "I think this is his diary." Hotch walked over to Reid and began to look over the desk full of books and things. "Treadway must have been learning about his family past. Try to get something from these books, Reid, maybe we might some clues about the missing victims."

Reid nodded as he began to speed read and was soon engrossed in it as Hotch continued to look over the curio and shelf next to it for more clues, Emily came over to help.

"Hmm...need a hand?" Emily offered. "Maybe we'll be able to figure out what made Treadway the way he is...was."

"It's written in Spanish." Reid held the book out to Emily, "Some of the diary is."

Emily frowned again, "Oh? I didn't know he's Spanish? Or of Latino descent?"

Reid nodded, "His mother's grandmother was from Madrid, Spain, and they immigrated to the United States when she was a little girl." He recited from the front of the diary.

Emily continued his tread. "And Conner wanted to preserve his heritage, so he took up Spanish..." She turned to the desk Reid found the diary, and looked around and picked up another book, "Look at this, here's one on genealogy and an old copy of someone's portfolio or something..." She trailed off as she opened the book and began to read it.

Hotch tried to concentrate on his part of the investigation but with her so closely next to him, he found himself watching her more than he was looking at the evidence before him.

"Hotch?"

"Hotch..."

"Hotch!"

Blinking a few times, he stared at her, "Yes? Did you find something?"

She frowned slightly, wondering if anything was wrong with him, it felt slightly uncomfortable with him staring at her so intently. "Uh...yeah, he underlined the names Piedro and Umanzor, I think there might be some significance to these names."

He nodded, "There may be, sounds Spanish to me...we'll have to take them back to the lab for further analysis."

She nodded, "Roger that, Hotch." She began to place the books into the standard plastic bags and marked them as evidence when she stepped on a switch on the floor board and it clicked.

In an instant, Hotch and Reid turned to stare at her as Emily turned pale, "Oh my gosh!"

…..

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Criminal Minds**

 **.La Vie en Rose.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

Trigger Happy Emily

"Okay, everyone in the house...don't make any movements, stay where you are." Hotch called out. "We don't know if Treadway had rigged the house." JJ nodded nervously as she tried to stand as still as possible, as well as two other LEOs.

"Kind of a little too late, don't you think?" Emily frowned as she stood where she was; she was feeling a little cramped on her ankle and realized it was psychological and told herself to ignore it. "Where's Morgan?" She looked around.

"He's outside." Reid replied. "I saw him and Gideon leaving the house when we cleared it."

"Lucky bastards." Emily muttered enviously.

Hotch raised his brow but privately he agreed with her as he pulled his cell phone out slowly and place a call to Morgan, "Derek, we have a problem..." He began to relate the situation to him and what he had planned to do and getting the bomb squad to the house before he turned to Emily, "What did you do?" Hotch uttered quietly but Emily could tell he was not happy.

"I...don't know...I was about to walk away from the desk when I stepped on something on the floorboard." She replied. "Please tell me it's not a mine?"

Reid and Hotch with twin terrified looks on as she indicated to her left boot their faces nodded, "Sounded like it, Emily." Reid whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" She glared at him, "I'm not dead yet."

Hotch saw her hand shaking slightly. "Bomb squad should be on the way, and they'll have to sweep the entire house." He began to remove his cell phone.

"So, I've to stand like this?" her eyes were large as well as scared to death.

Hotch nodded, "We all do, Prentiss. We can't move as well till the bomb squad clears us too." He tried to assure her, the fear in her eyes were genuine and he wished he could trade places with her. "Just hang in there."

She nodded, "Yeah...where else am I gonna go?" She shrugged, trying to inject her usual humor.

He smiled encouragingly, "That's right."

"I guess we can read these books in the mean time." Reid said pragmatically.

Emily and Hotch stared at him as if they couldn't believe his calmness; but he did have a point, what else did they have to do while the bomb squad was on the way?

"He does have a point." Hotch spoke out what Emily was thinking. "The diary Treadway had indicated about his possible ancestors and whom he may be related..."

They began to discuss about the books on the desk while they tried to stand as still as possible.

Reid tried to lend his opinion as much as possible.

Half an hour later, the bomb squad was able to clear the front of the house and JJ and the two much relief LEOs were ushered out of the house.

"So far, we're not detecting any bombs or mines in the front of the house, Agents." The head of the bomb squad in his gear reported to Hotch as he stood in the front room across from them. They had cut off the main power and it was getting extremely hot inside.

Perspiration was beading on their heads and their clothes were soon soaked with sweat.

The BAU team wished not for the first time, they could shed their KEVLAR vests!

"Okay...we're coming in with our sweepers, Agent Hotchner." Officer Blend nodded at him, beads of sweat was pouring from the top of his head; Emily knew he was burning up inside his suit, all of a sudden she didn't feel sorry for herself anymore but for the bomb squad team!

Hotch nodded, "Go ahead, Officer." He had stopped reading the book, as well as Reid and Emily as they watched the bomb guys worked their way around them.

"Okay, we're detecting two mines beneath the floorboards... here and here..." he indicated two feet from Hotch and Emily's left. "Luckily you two hadn't walked there or we'll be collecting you in a box." He tried to humorous as he continued to scan the floors.

Emily's face was pale, "Thanks for the reassurance, Blend, you're such a joy to work with."

Blend looked up at her and grinned, "Hey...just trying to cheer you guys up. Wanna have a cold one when we're done? I sure could do with cooling down."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Blender, you know my policy..."

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah, yeah...never mix work with fun, I know Prentiss," he shrugged as he continued with his work, "I just thought it never hurts to try."

She grinned, "I know...your wife might object to it, Joseph Roger Blend." She chuckled.

He stopped and turned to her, "How did you know...never mind, profilers..." He turned back to his monitor as it began to beep, "Oh...okay, this is not good..."

Hotch frowned, "What is it?"

He turned his face up to him, "Oh, you and Dr. Reid are clear as long as you walk carefully out along the wall to the front and out but Agent Prentiss...well, we're gonna have to get some equipment...we'll be back." He nodded solemnly.

"Just spill it, will ya Joseph." Emily glared at him. Hotch nodded.

Blend sighed, "You're right, you stepped on a trigger, a bomb. We have to expose the floor to find out what exactly it is, and hopefully we can disarm it."

She nodded, "O...Okay... I'll be right here." She tried to smile but it failed.

Blend turned to the others, "You two better get out of here."

Hotch shook his head, "Reid, go. I'll stay with Prentiss."

Emily and Reid looked surprised, "Hotch! No...you must go, if something happens," she reasoned. "I'm much more dispensable, and the team needed you more."

"Go Reid, that's an order." Hotch said sternly without looking, "I'm staying with Agent Prentiss."

Reid frowned slightly when Hotch used her title and after a moment's hesitation, he nodded reluctantly and turned to Emily, "I..."

Emily nodded to him, "Go...I'll be fine." She gave him a wave and an encouraging smile.

Reid hesitated again, "I'll see you outside, Emily." He slowly walked along the wall just as the bomb leader guided him and were soon gone.

Emily turned to Hotch, "You didn't have to be too rough on him."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "It was the only way to get him out here, Prentiss."

She realized he was right; Reid would not have budged if Hotch didn't insist. "Still, you'd bruised his feelings."

He shrugged, "He'll recover, he's stronger than you think, than you give him credit."

She watched him, "You care for him."

He thought for a bit before nodding, "He's part of my team, of course I do."

She shook her head, "That's not what I mean, Hotch."

"I know, Prentiss, and yes, I do care for him, he's part of my family too."

It took her a moment before she nodded, "Yes, he's part of your family." She said quietly and looked away from him.

"What is it, Prentiss?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, it doesn't matter." She tried to smile. "I'm just wondering what's taking Joe so long...my legs are turning jelly." She joked.

He watched her face but couldn't pick any nuances; she was hiding herself well. He sighed and nodded, feeling bad for her, "Sorry I can't help you."

She shrugged, "It's okay...hopefully it'll be over soon, either that, I'll rest forever." She chuckled.

He gave her the look, "Prentiss...that is not even funny."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood, Hotch, and trying not to think about my legs."

"Is it working?"

For the next few minutes, they stood in the room in awkward silence.

"So...any plans this weekend?" Emily finally couldn't stand the quiet any longer.

Hotch shrugged, "Haley wanted to take Jack to see her folks, she hadn't seen them since Jack was born."

Emily nodded, "Oh...sounds great, I bet she's looking forward to the trip home." She smiled.

"Yeah, she is." He stared at her.

Emily licked her lips and cast her eyes downwards and breathed with a sigh of relief when three more bomb techies walked in with their equipments. _Finally!_

As the two watched them removed the boards slowly, they gasped in surprise at the amount of C-4s Treadway had packed beneath them, enough to blow the entire house and the nearby houses as well!

Joe Blender had suited both Emily and Hotch with the heavy suits, just in case the bombs triggered prematurely, not that the suits would protect them fully if the bombs had exploded. The two agents knew, the bomb experts didn't have to explain to them, their facial expressions had said it all but they had accepted that fact.

Emily was kind of grateful that Hotch had volunteered to remain behind although she had hoped it was Morgan who was the one that had stayed. At least if she died, she would die with her crush, and not the grouch. Yeah, she and Hotch had not gotten along since the Steyer incident, not that she minded, Emily had not cared much for Hotch at all, he was okay as a boss, that was all, and she loved her job as a profiler, and the bonus? Derek Morgan.

Oh yes, even though he had not really noticed her much as a person, at least she was able to spend time with him a lot...a lot!

"Prentiss."

No answer.

"Prentiss."

Derek was rather handsome and he knew it, and he was athletic and somewhat narcissistic...

"PRENTISS!"

Jerking her head, and almost jerking her foot away from the trigger, she turned to Hotch, "What?"

He stared at her; what was she thinking about so intently that she couldn't hear him? He wanted to know.

"The bomb techies are ready for you." He indicated to them.

She turned to the three men in the heavy suits who were sweating heavily and staring at her expectantly.

"Oh. Yeah...okay, what am I suppose to do?" She asked one of them.

"On the count of three, get out of that trigger and to that containment chamber Wagman has rigged up over there as fast as you can, we've got the wiring mechanism shut down but just to be sure." He nodded at her.

Emily turned to Hotch, "Okay, you should leave now, Hotch."

He shook his head, "No, I'm helping you to the containment chamber, Emily. Your legs are jelly by now, you'll need help."

She frowned at him, "Hotch, what if the bomb is more than it is? We'll be blown to bits...Haley and Jack?" She shook her head and turned to the techies, "Convince him will you?"

They shrugged, "He's your boss, Emily."

She stared at them, "You guys are no help!" She threw her hands in hopelessness.

They shrugged again as they turned to Hotch, "Agent Hotchner, your call but we have to get her out of here now."

He nodded, "Right, Prentiss, let's get this over with..." He moved near her and made to grab her arms, "On the count of three, we're running to the chamber, ready?"

She looked at his hands on her arm, she was not used to him being so close to her but then this was not the moment to reflect on personal space!

She nodded, and "Okay, I'm as ready as can be..." Without another word he began to move as she picked up her feet and felt as if something was pulling her legs in place preventing her from moving but she felt Hotch tugging her hard and made herself move along with him and headed towards the chamber fast as they dived head on into it as she felt Hotch's protective arm over her shoulder and then his entire body enveloped hers!

They remained where they were until the bomb unit called out for the all-clear sign.

In the confined space, Emily couldn't move as she thought she was about to pass out of over heating, as sweat poured and plastered her hair and clothes, and she knew Hotch was feeling the same way.

"Sorry, Prentiss." He mumbled near her right ear. "I hope we don't have much longer."

"Noiimm.."

"What?" He frowned as he couldn't make out what she had said in the confined chamber.

"Numianld lpdadd"

He started to chuckle which made her wriggled beneath him as she tried to struggle.

"Prentiss...I can't move much...it's cramped in here...ouch!" He felt her hand poked the side of his ribs! "Okay...I'll try to move aside...hang on... not easy..." He began to attempt to shift his body as she tried to breathe from beneath him, feeling as if her lungs was being crushed!

"Ow! Prentiss...come on...this is not gonna work..." He kept on moving around her as she began to fight for air.

"Can't breathe! Can't breathe!" She began to push him as hard as she could but he was directly on top of her now!

And that was how the BAU team and the bomb squad found them when the latter slid the chamber curtain opened.

"Um...are we interrupting something?" Morgan was grinning from ear to ear as he took a snapshot of them. "Gotcha! And sending to mamma!"

"Derek Morgan! That is so not funny!" Emily fumed as Hotch quickly removed himself from her and walked away angrily.

"I thought it was, Princess." He laughed. "Glad to see you in one piece." He helped her up as he continued to laugh.

She shook her head, "Glad you have that stupid sense of humor, Morgan, I'm all sweaty and sticky."

He nodded, "Yeah, you're one hot nasty mess but glad you're alive." He patted her shoulder gingerly before he turned away to catch up with Hotch. "Yo...Hotch!"

She watched him as the other team members gathered before blocking her view of Morgan as they inquired her well-being...

…...

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Criminal Minds**

 **.La Vie en Rose.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

Same Ol' Hotch

It had been two weeks since the Treadway incident, Hotch had been an absolute bear to Emily and she could not figure out why.

Not that she really cared, she was quite used to his cold treatment towards her. In fact she had flippantly ignored him, and accepted when he dished out their assignments when they were on the field and she knew he usually paired her with Morgan which was fine with her as she was most happy paired up with her 'crush'.

"I don't get it." Morgan glared at Hotch as the older agent walked away after he had gotten onto Emily yet again for being too stubborn, as he put it.

"What do you mean, Morgan?" Emily turned to watch him.

"Why do you take it?" He pointed at the retreating Hotch. "You know you can tell him to stick his high ha..."

She shook her head and held her hand up and interrupted him, "Morgan, it's okay...I mean he's my boss. I have to listen to his directions and," she nodded and grinned. "I have to admit, I did go behind his back, so I deserve the dressing down." She looked up at him, "I'm lucky he has not written me up so far, it could have gone in that direction."

Derek shook his head in defeat, "That's it? So, you're just gonna be a good little Emily Prentiss and listen to what he wants you to do whenever he snaps his finger at you?"

She turned to him, "Something like that." She walked away from him, from further confrontation; she was tired of talks, she had a similar one from JJ and Garcia earlier too, they were not happy about Hotch constant chewing on her but they didn't realized that Emily had given as good as Hotch did, only they did not see that part.

Twice, as a matter of fact.

She had gone to his office those times to confront him, telling him it was not fair of him to bitch at her in front of the whole team. He had apologized at the time and told her he'd tried not to do it but he did it again.

The second time, she waltzed into his office and really lit into his face before he had a chance to hang up the phone; she was so mad at him because he had yelled so loudly at her in front of the entire bullpen of the law enforcement office of a local department, everyone was quite embarrassed for Emily as her face burned red as crimson but Hotch was not aware of it as he continued to rip her a new hole for something she did not do but one of the LEO who was next to her at the time of the take down.

Hotch had realized a little too late what really happened but he couldn't take back those words.

Emily waited until they were back at the BAU that evening and confronted him angrily.

As he hurriedly replaced the receiver back onto the cradle of the phone, he turned to face the angry and heated face of Emily and he thought she never looked more beautiful.

"That was a load of bullshit, Hotch! You knew it wasn't my fault, and you told me before you'd never do it again, and yet you did." She blew a heated breath out and her bangs flew upwards but she paid no attention to them as she turned to pace about his office angrily.

He sat where he was watching her pace, not saying a word, he knew it was no use. Sometimes, it was best not to, and let her vent her frustrations on his carpet.

Suddenly she whipped around and watched him watched her, it startled him, "What?" he asked her, taken aback.

"You...you're not saying anything." She had walked up to his desk and placed her hands on the edge and leaned over them. "Why are you not saying anything?"

Still startled, "Because...I'm not sure what to say except...sorry?" It was the correct answer, right?

She squinted her eyes at him, "Are you pulling my legs?"

He shook his head quickly, "No. I am sorry, Prentiss. I found out who it was after." He admitted.

Satisfied with his admission, she nodded before she leaned away as she released her hold from the table and moved towards to door, "Okay."

"Wait." Hotch called out. "That's it?"

She nodded, not looking back, "Yeah, that's it...until next time. Good night Hotch." With that, she left closing his door with a soft click.

He watched her walked down to her desk, grab her things and walked out of the bullpen and out of the unit. _Until next time._ What next time? He thought about what she had said before she left, he raised his brow slightly and then shaking his head, he leaned forward and continued his paperwork.

…..

Well...true to her words...

Three days later, Hotch was confronting Emily before the team...again.

This time, it was nobody's fault.

"Why was I not inform of this situation, Prentiss?"

"Because, Hotch, I don't see the need for you to be, it's handled." She shook her head.

"What do you mean, handled?"

"Fred Decker is being notified as we speak and the local PD is on the way to pick him up for questioning."

Hotch watched her doubtfully, "Prentiss, Dr. Fred Decker is a known chemical professor of the University, you can't just waltz in and apprehend a well-known profossor." His voice was raised, many of the LEOs had stopped in their tracks and were watching them.

JJ, Reid and Morgan tried their best to ignore their argument as they stood aside on the pavement near the precinct.

"I'm well aware of that, Hotch, and that's why Sheriff Halston is leading the arrest, and he has the warrant." She countered, her voice was just as loud as his, she was trying to reason with him.

He shook his head, "You don't understand, Prentiss..."

"Why don't you ever trust me, Hotch?" She asked him angrily, both arms on either sides of her hips.

"I trust you, Prentiss but that's not the point.."

"Then what is the point? We've ID'ed the UnSub, and that's Dr. Decker, and we're letting the local Sheriff take over their investigation, and as soon as he comes in, we'll ask him about the drugs..."

He shook his head, "No, it's not that, Prentiss, there's more to it in this case, there may be another person."

She shook her head, "Hotch, we've gone through that, you've said the first time it's not possible and Sheriff Halston has assured us it's just the Professor..right Dr. Reid?" She was about to turn to Reid when she saw something shiny reflected above her and she turned to face Reid, "Oh shit...the second theory, Reid..."

Spencer Reid's eyes widened as he spun around and looked up at the roof of the building behind them and saw belatedly and felt Emily shoved him down as the shooter fired and hit Emily instead!

"Shot fired! Shot fired!" They heard Morgan yelled. "Get down everyone! Take cover!" Everyone began to run behind several patrol cars they were grouped around when the BAU team were standing about. Screams and shoutings were ringing about the parking lot in front of the precinct as chaos bleed the area.

"Morgan, did you see where the shooter is?" Hotch called out as he watched Emily's downed body, thankful that she was still breathing. "Prentiss, are you okay?" He called out quietly; they still didn't know if their shooter was in the vicinity.

She nodded, not saying a word. The pain in her chest was beginning to blossom into something bad and intense.

Hotch noticed her appearance, "Prentiss?"

Morgan, who heard Hotch calling out to Emily turned to her, "Emily...are you okay?"

She turned to Morgan and tried to smile, "Yeah, cupcake...I'm...'kay. Just getting dizzy." She didn't understand, the shot was in her right chest, it shouldn't hurt this bad and she really was feeling dizzy and now nauseated...

"Morg..." She tried to call out but before she could get it out, her world went black.

"Prentiss!"

"Emily!" Reid called out, as well as JJ who turned to Hotch with concern.

"Morgan, get the shooter!" There was anger in his eyes as he turned back to Emily. "JJ, call for the paramedics!"

JJ had her cell phone on her ears already, "On it, Hotch!" As she had her back on the patrol car.

…...

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for reading this story! I love you all!

.

 **Criminal Minds**

 **.La Vie en Rose.**

 **Chapter 5**

.

Drugged.

"I've a confession, Emily." He smiled at her; he was lying next to her on the pillow beside her.

"Yeah? What is it?" She returned his smile with a blush; she noticed he was bare chested, _oh what glorious dark skin he has!_

"I've been in love with you ever since you joined the team."

 _No way! He's in love with me all this time? I must be dreaming._ Her heart felt as if it could burst wide open with happiness or pain, in fact it felt painful, she grimaced.

 _Gosh, i_ _t was_ _painful_ _and the pain was increasing by the second!_

"It hurts!" She said as she clutched her chest as she gasped, bending over in pain.

He kept on smiling, his emotions remained neutral, "I've been in love with you ever since you joined the team, the BAU. Especially when you gave me the Kurt Vonnegut book, I treasured it with all my heart. Look...I even drew hearts all over it." He smiled cheerfully as he showed her the book.

She smacked the book away from him, the action took her breath away, "Damn it, Derek! I'm hurting very badly, aren't you even worried?" She was sweating profusely now as she pulled her knees against her stomach, hugging herself tightly. "Call...9...1...1...now..." She collapsed on the floor.

But all Morgan did was knelt by her, "Princess, don't worry, all will be fine, I love you will all my heart, ever since you joined..."

"Damn it! I..."

Suddenly, Emily popped her eyes opened and looked around; white walls surround, white lights above covered by plastic paneling...

"She's awake. Thank goodness!" She heard JJ's worried voice to her left.

"Oh my god! I'm so glad she made it!" And Garcia...ever so faithful and steadfast.

Emily smiled as she tried to turn her head, "I'm glad to hear your voices, guys."

She felt warm hands on hers and smiled, "What's going on?"

JJ and Garcia exchanged concern looks before JJ answered, "You don't remember, Emily?"

She frowned, "Did I get shot?"

"Well, kind of." Garcia leaned in to answer. "You did and did not."

"What do you mean? What kind of an answer is that?"

"It was a tranquilizer...so you were shot technically but not with a bullet."

"What?" Emily began to fidget in her bed as she struggled to sit up but instantly regretted it as she began to feel whoozy, "Whoa...I'm..."She tried to shake her head to clear the effects but it made it worse as she finally lay back down on the pillow. Her head was swimming, or was it the room?

"Emily?" JJ touched her shoulder with a motherly concern, "How are you? I mean, the doctor said you were stunned with some kind of powerful toxic drug."

Emily turned to face JJ and began to smile, "Oh...is that what it is?" She laughed, "Well, it's pretty potent shit, I mean it's freaking dizzy and this room is spinning around and around." She made the spinning motion and began to laugh even more. "You guys should try it, feels damn good!"

Garcia looked worried, "Oh … how long is this gonna take for her to come down? And do we even dare to leave her alone? Do you think she's gonna jump off the roof like they do on those TV news?" She quickly walked to all the windows and checked for the locks. "I mean, you hear all kinds of horror stories about people having psychotic episodes and jumping off their rooms..."

JJ stared at her eccentric but brilliant tech analyst as if she was the one who was on drugs! "I don't know, Penelope! We'll have a nurse posted in here at all times to keep an eye on her. Either that, we'll have her strapped to the bed."

Garcia spun around, "What? Treat her like some...some felon?" She shook her head, horrified. "I'd rather stay with her and keep an eye on her myself. I know Hotch needs us but I can work from here." She set down on a chair and pulled out her lap top from her trusty oversized bag.

JJ nodded, "I'm sorry, Pen, yeah, you're right, I'd rather stay and keep an eye on her too, I'll let Hotch know."

Garcia nodded as she began to start her computer, as well as digging out some of her feel-good troll collection and set them next to her on the arm of the cozy chair. JJ, on the phone, rolled her eyes as she saw her friend and sighed, these two needed to be watched, not just Emily!

Just then, Morgan came into the room to check on Emily.

"Hey, how's Princess?" He grinned as he came to stand by her bed.

"Derek!" Emily brightened "You're just the person I wanna talk to!" She tried to sit up as she struggled against the wires and tubes attached to her arms, "Get off me...they...who're they on me?" She looked at them in confusion. "Why am I here? Where is this place?" She looked around. "Where is this?"

Morgan looked at JJ and Garcia, "What's going on? Doesn't she know where she's at?"

They shrugged, Garcia shook her head, "I think it's the drugs...they still don't know what's in it."

Emily began to laugh, "I know what's in it, truth serum...Reid and I theorized that Fred Decker used synthetic truth serum among other stuff and mixed in the chemical compound. But," She shook her head violently and began to blink her eyes, "Whoa...dizzy...anyway...Hotch didn't believe me, us...look, it sounds crazy but trust me, we got hold of Becker's computer and I saw some chemical shit and I may not know some of the elements...I did" She began to wave her hands about her. JJ, Morgan, and Garcia were exchanging worried and confused looks. But Emily ignored them, "And Hotch...he never liked me...I don't care about that," She turned to smile at Morgan. "You, I like." She laughed. "No...I don't like you, I love you." She laughed again, and again.

"Emily, you don't know what you're talking about,...maybe you need to lie down." Garcia walked to the bed and touched her shoulder.

"Oh...don't be such a drool little person, Penelooopeeeee!" Emily giggled, "I'm sorry, I don't know where that come from." She shook her head, and began to droop down. "Oh, my head...it's hurting."

"Emily," Morgan came to sit next to her on the edge of her bed, "Come and lay down. I think this drug is messing you up."

Emily looked up at him and chuckled as she lunged for him and hugged him tightly around his neck, "Oh...you lover boy! I just love you so much! Don't you know? Don't you know I'm in love with you since I first met you?" She began to sob. "I don't know what to do if you ever leave me. Remember all the talks we had? You're my best friend and...and...I think, I think I've fallen...no, no, I know, I know," She stared at him, "I know I have fallen for you, Derek Morgan! I love you very much and...please tell me you love me back?" She pleaded him, staring at him with large eyes desperate eyes.

JJ and Garcia gasped.

Morgan, feeling thoroughly embarrassed, shook his head as he turned to them, "You know this is not Emily talking, I mean, this is not...it's the drugs...she's not in love with me at all and you guys know that, right?"

Emily turned to look at JJ and Garcia whose mouths were on the floor, "Come on guys, you know how I feel about Derek all these time?" She laughed, "Maybe Derek and I can have some alone time, in private. Just give us about half an hour?" She began to shoo them away. "That's right...maybe if, maybe if we're alone," She tilted her head shyly at Morgan, "We can make something beautiful...like babies! Oh my god! I'd love some dark beautiful babies with you, Derek! Please?"

Morgan looked petrified as he tried to pull himself away from Emily, as JJ and Garcia remained rooted, their faces absolutely stunned, then they began to recover and stammered, "Yeah...yeah, we're gonna leave you two ...to uh...talk." JJ was pushing Garcia out of the room.

"No...no, don't go..." Derek begged them as he tried, again to pull himself away from Emily who had an iron grasp of him around his biceps.

"Yes, yes, go, go away! I want to do something to him, you guys don't want to stay and watch." Emily laughed. "Then again, if you want to, I don't mind."She pressed herself shamelessly against Morgan as she leaned in and to try to kiss him, "Derek, I love you."

"Ack! Emily! Stop! This is not you!" He leaned away from the bed, finally, he was able to get away from her and beat a hasty retreat all the way to the door. "I think this is a bad idea...Oh, hey, Hotch, I didn't see you...how long have you been here? You don't believe what she..."

Hotch shook his head as he cut him, "I've heard enough."

"But you don't believe anything, do you?"

"She said she loves you."

Derek stared at him, "But that's not her...it's the drugs...you know that."

"Do you?" Hotch stared at him, "It has truth serum in it."

"But...you can't be serious? She's not in love with me, Hotch! And I certainly am not in love with her." Morgan look shocked, "You know Emily and I are colleagues, no, I don't love her, ever." He stressed.

"You don't?" Emily stared at him, her face was crushed. JJ and Garcia ran to Emily to try to console her but Emily ignored them as she turned away from them and lay on the bed, her back to them.

Just then, Hotch's phone rang, it was Rossi, they had a lead on the their shooter.

"We'll be there." Hotch turned to look at Emily before he and Morgan left; he couldn't forget her crushed look.

"Hotch...you know she's not herself, right?" Morgan repeated as he drove out of the hospital parking lot.

…...

Later, the Neurologist came to see Emily and gave the report on the drug result.

The doctor nodded, "Have you heard of Neurotronxin..."

"Neurotronxin?" Garcia uttered, "But that's untested and not FDA approved!"

"What's Neurotronxin?" JJ looked at them in confusion.

"Neurotronxin is a drug, and as your colleague," he looked at Garcia, "has pointed out is indeed not approved by the FDA, and never will be because it's a hallucinogenic drug. Much like LSD but a whole lot more intense, about ten times and all it takes is half a teaspoonful of the toxins to get the effects of what a person feels if one takes about ten times what LSD can do and at a cheaper cost because it's a synthetic base." He concluded.

The two agents swallowed hard at they let the information digest. "And it also contains the truth serum."

"I thought truth serum is science fiction." JJ pointed.

"Not quite, truth serum exists but they are technically also not FDA approved and the government has so far denied its existence." The Neurologist shrugged. "So, it's kinda science fiction myth in part but in reality it exists."

JJ shook her head, "I'm gonna pretend I'm not hearing this...and not believe I'm hearing or seeing this." She pointed at Emily. "I mean she is showing signs of speaking some truths and then again, is it from the drugs? Or is it from her sub conscious mind?"

The doctor turned to look at Emily as well, "Not much is known about this drug except that it's very potent and dangerous. We need the antidote to detox her or she'll suffer a deep neurological trauma soon."

"Hello," Emily waved at them happily. "I'm still here."

They smiled at her. "I guess she'd recovered from Morgan's rejection." Garcia whispered.

The Neurologist walked towards to Emily, "How do you feel, agent?"

"If I tell you, I have to shoot you, and I'm not shitting you, Doc." She grinned. The Neurologist looked surprise for a moment but recovered quickly.

"Er...okay, that's quite all right, I don't really need to know how you're really feeling from your er...past, just how you feel now, the drugs in you."

Emily grinned, "Oh, in that case, I'm feeling good, I guess. I mean, you've never been injected with this particular drug so you would not know how it feels, right?"

He shook his head, "That's true. But we're doing our best to get to the bottom of it and try to er...detox you, Agent."

She nodded, "You need to find the shooter, he has it. It's all in the computer system. Fred Decker has all the formula, and means. And I guess, you can say I'm the guinea pig." She began to laugh. "Guinea Pig!" and laughed more.

The doctor turned to JJ and Garcia, "We really need that antidote. We don't know how long she's gonna last without it."

JJ nodded and looked worried, "Our other agents are out there, looking for the shooter, he has the antidote."

"Good...good...well, in the meantime, I'll see what we can do on our end of our lab." He gave them a nod and was about to move when Emily spoke up.

"Where's Derek? I miss him very much, I haven't seen him in a while. Why haven't he come to see me?" She pouted. "I want to tell him I love him."

"Uh...he's called out." JJ answered, a confused look on her forehead.

Garcia frowned, "Did she forget Derek was here just now?"

"Doctor, is there any side effects to this Neurotronxin? I mean, one of our agents was here a moment ago, and left, and Emily's asking for him." JJ explained.

The doctor shook his head, "Not much is known at this point, your colleague received a full dose, and our lab is still analyzing it, that's where I'm heading down there now."

A nurse came into the room and handed him a piece of paper.

He quickly read it and frowned, "This is not good..."

"What is it?" JJ asked him, "Is this about Emily?"

The Specialist nodded, "All our efforts are not doing anything to her, in fact it's the reverse...we really need the antidote, and fast!" He walked hurriedly to her IV tree and began to turn off some knobs but it was too late as Emily began to Right now, we're trying to de-tox her the best way we can, so far we're not able to convulse! White foam forming out of the corner of her mouth.

The machines hooked up to her began to beep rapidly as they all turned and gathered to the bed, the doctor began to check on her vitals as he shouted, "WE HAVE CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!" he pressed a button and looked at the agents, "Get out of here NOW!"

…...

As Garcia and JJ left the room, JJ called Hotch and informed him of the latest.

"Hotch," there were tears in her eyes as her hands shook holding the cell phone, watching nurses and techs rushing into Emily's room with equipments upon equipments. "It's not looking good. This Neurotoxin...we need an antidote, and if we don't, Emily's going to die."

Hotch's heart felt as if it had dropped into the pits of hell.

…...

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Slight AU here ...we're jumping timeline here. No, we're not going to confront Ian Doyle or the Reaper. Nor are we tackling the Replicator. Yeah, sorry to those who like those yucky serial killers.

And we're bypassing Alex Blake and Kate. I know, I know, I'm a terrible person! You know my personal feelings regarding those two characters! -

Moving on...

.

 **Criminal Minds**

 **.La Vie en Rose.**

 **Chapter 6**

.Healing, proposal, and confusion!

.

Thanks to the team, they managed to capture their shooter, Adam Haas, and obtained the antidote he had with him and brought it to the hospital.

As it turned out, Adam Haas was Dr. Fred Decker's lab assistant .

While apprehending Haas, he managed to inject Morgan with a different set of drug that was not as nearly as toxic as Emily's before he, himself took his own life by biting a cyanide pill hidden in his mouth.

Unlike the Neurotronxin, the drug that was in Morgan was not as difficult to cultivate an antitoxin, and luckily for him, the hospital had a Specialist who was already working in figuring out what was injected into his system and it didn't take long for her to find the right mixture to detoxify him in a series of injections.

That was how Derek Morgan met Dr. Savannah Hayes, the toxicologist Specialist whom he began to fall in love.

Even though he had just met her, he knew she was _the one_.

And on his last treatment at the hospital when she pronounced him fit, healthy, and toxin-free, Morgan panicked and blurted out, "Savannah, will you marry me?"

"What?" She stared at him as if he had gone mad.

Shaking his head, "Never mind, I think I'm losing it...I'll go. Have a good night. Thanks you for taking care of me." He quickly turned and walked as fast as he could out of the door, away from her. "Yeah...I have lost my damn mind..." he muttered as he continued to walk, heading for the parking lot.

"Derek!"

"Derek!"

He turned around and saw Savannah running after him, huffing and puffing.

He waited for her to catch up.

Panting to catch up her breath, she shook her head as she was bent over, "Don't do that...ever...again."

"Do what?"

"Walk...this...fast!" She continued to pant. "My goodness, I'm gonna fire my fitness instructor." She straightened up finally.

"Fire your fitness instructor?" He arched his brow. "You have a fitness instructor?"

She nodded, "Yeah...well, not anymore, first thing tomorrow." She smiled at him.

He began to grin, "And why is that?" He leaned against the trunk of his car.

Arms on her hips, she looked cross, "Because he told me I'm the most fittest person in the club! And as you can see, I'm out of breath chasing after you from my lab to the parking lot, obviously I'm not in the top of my shape." She frowned hard. "That fool lied to me."

Morgan laughed, "Savannah, first of all, I agree, you need to fire your instructor; he just wants you to keep going to his sorry-ass classes. Second, after you've fired him, I'm offering my services as your fitness instructor, if you so wish...no charge." He grinned as he spread his arms wide.

She tilted her head and considered his offer, "I'll only accept it on one condition."

He flopped his hands down by his sides, "And what's that?"

"That it's a permanent position."

"Permanent?"

She nodded, "That's right, Derek Morgan, will you marry me?"

Looking thoroughly confused, "But Savannah, I thought...you said you'll not..."

She walked right up to him and slipped her hands around his waist, "I know what I said earlier, you blindsided me, and I was not ready."

He tightened his hold on her, "I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me but I can't let you go like that." He waved beyond them. "I felt empty. I felt as if I was about to leave part of me behind, and I didn't like that feeling."

She nodded, "Yeah...I felt that too, and I've never felt like that before. That's why I came running for you, I don't want to lose you."

He looked directly at her, "And I don't want to lose you, too." He leaned in and kissed her deeply.

A moment later, much later, when they separated slightly, "So will you marry me?" She asked him.

He shook his head, "Uh no...I asked you first."

She leaned away from him, "And I said no...but now I'm asking you, will you marry me?"

He sighed, "Does it matter who's asking who?"

She nodded, "Yes, it does. I'm asking you, because I'm your physician."

A brow arched high, "Wait..I do have one more thing."

She looked hesitant, "Uh oh...what's that? I've met your team already, and so far they like me."

He nodded, "Yeah, they do, but that's not who I'm talking about...I want you to accompany me to Chicago...to meet my Mamma, and my sisters."

She paused, "Oh...the folks."

He nodded slowly, "You scared?"

Shaking her head, "No...terrified!"

"Why? They don't bite."

"I know, what if they don't like me?"

"Are you serious? They love doctors!" He teased her as he brought her closer to him. "Savannah, come meet my Mamma, please?"

…...

"There's something different about Emily." Reid observed.

"What's that?" Garcia turned around and leaned against the counter top of the break room and took a sip of her coffee. "Mmmm...this taste sooo good."

Reid pointed at the bull pen, "Emily, she looks different."

Garcia leaned slightly over and watched the scene taking place; Emily was laughing at something Derek Morgan showing at his desk, she began to frown, "Yeah...yeah...I see it, she had a haircut, and she looks really good, love the suit she's wearing, very ...sexy."

Reid almost choked on his coffee as he sputtered out, Garcia quickly patted his back, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head, "No...No." He gasped. "Went down the wrong way." He began to clear his throat several times when JJ came into the break room.

"Hey...did you guys notice something..."

"Yeah, yeah, different about Emily, we noticed." Garcia finished the blonde's query.

JJ glared at her friend, "Yeah, is it her new hair cut?" She poured a mug of coffee.

"Or that sexy suit she's wearing." Reid pointed.

JJ spewed out her coffee, thankfully not at her colleagues!

"Oh my god!" She quickly reached out for napkins and began cleaning her mess as she stared at Reid who calmly watched the flirting exchanges between Morgan and Emily.

"You know, how's this gonna sit with Savannah? I mean, he's newly engaged and all that, and now he's flirting with Emily like he's never done so before." JJ observed as she took a careful sip of her drink this time. "Does she even know what she's doing?"

"Emily?" Reid turned to ask JJ.

Nodding, "Yes, Spence...just look at her, she's leaning rather close to him, too close and too comfortable."

"I know," Garcia came to stand next to JJ and they began to watch Emily and Morgan, "I'm very close to my handsome, dark, and lovely but we know our boundaries. I mean, just like that time when he spent those delicious nights at my apartment playing Bodyguard to my Whitney Houston." She reminisced breathlessly.

"Uh...Penelope," JJ stared at her outrageous friend. "That was Kevin Costner, and you were shot, Whitney was not shot, she was a celebrity." She shook her head in confusion. "Wait a minute, why are we talking about this!"

Garcia turned to her, "I'm just saying how protective and attentive he was the entire time and yet, yet!" She held up her fore finger for emphasis. "He did not make any untoward pass at me the entire time. I mean, Kevin Costner did do the deed to dear Whitney, and boy what …."

"Who's Kevin Costner? What Bodyguard?" Reid stared at the ladies, looking confused as he stood beside JJ on the other side of Garcia.

"Okay, okay!" JJ held up her hand this time. "We get the picture, Garcia. Back to the reality, and it's a movie, Spencer...I'll explain more in details." She pointed to Emily and Morgan. "But for now, we have a situation...them?"

"Oh. Yeah, them." Garcia and Reid nodded. "And Savannah."

JJ nodded, "Now you're talking." They stared at the two with a dejected expression.

"She's gonna break Morgan and Savannah up." Garcia pronounced. "And this is not good, not when his mom and sisters gave them the green light!"

"Aren't they flying down for the wedding in two weeks'?" Reid asked.

"Yup." JJ and Garcia answered.

"This is going to be really interesting."

"Shut up, Reid."

"Good morning ladies, and Reid." Dave Rossi came waltzing in and began pouring a cup of coffee for himself. "What's going with you guys?" He turned around and a minute of observing everyone he nodded, "Oh, I see...trouble."

"Uh huh...you got it." Garcia nodded, gloomily. "Big bada boom."

Dave arched his brow. "We need some distraction for Emily."

The three leaned over and stared at Dave hopefully, "You have any ideas?"

Dave thought for a while, and just then Hotch walked into his view and sensing the four of them, turned to look, "What?"

"He'll do!" All four uttered at the same time.

…..

Hotch sighed again, and that was his fifth or was it his tenth? Well, who cares?

He stood before her apartment door and knocked.

He knocked again.

"Come in!" He heard her shouted from within; it sounded as if she was yelling from somewhere deep in her apartment.

Was she in some trouble?

He turned the knob, expecting some resistance but it turned and pushed the door open.

"Prentiss?" He called out.

No answer.

He stepped further in, and closed the door. "Prentiss?"

Again, there was no answer.

He began to look around her apartment searching for her.

He had never been in her apartment before, well, once but just in the foyer when he dropped off some files for her when she was on medical leave after she was discharged from the hospital after the Fred Decker incident...

"CATCH IT!"

He spun around as he heard her called out and saw a black fuzzy speeding by and passed him and rounded the corner.

Emily came running out of a room soon after and almost collided into him!

"WATCH IT!" She called out as he quickly plastered himself against the wall.

"Prentiss?" He uttered, and shook his head; he thought he saw what looked like Emily but she was in some kind of outfit; a mask, similar to the one from the horror movie, Friday the Thirteenth! And she was clad in armored vest as well as knee pads, and oven mittens!

"Um...is this a bad time?" He called out as he walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, it seemed the right thing to do. After all, he had promised Dave, and the others...

" _Distraction?" He stared at Rossi who was sitting before him in his office. "What distraction?"_

" _Morgan's folks are coming down and they're really excited for him and Savannah." Dave explained. "The wedding is on. The plans are in full swing."_

 _Hotch eyed him, "Let me guess, you're playing wedding planner again?"_

 _Dave nodded, "Hey, what else can I do? I love weddings."_

 _Hotch gave him a small smile, "I think you missed your true calling, what ever it is" He sighed. "So what is this distraction?"_

" _Emily." Dave replied simply._

" _Emily?" Hotch stared at him, "What about her?"_

" _She's vamping."_

" _What?"_

 _The older agent stared at him, "What? Have you notice Emily lately?"_

 _Hotch watched him and wanted to laugh; are you kidding me? All the damn time!_

 _But instead, "What do you mean?"_

" _She's looking fabulous, and I don't know what's going on but it's like she's taking some kind of rejuvenating drug and it's making her look beautiful...not that she never did before but she's even more beautiful now, if I'm twenty years younger, I'd ask her out myself." He rubbed his beard and shook his head, "God, I'm rambling like a damn fool."_

" _Dave..."Hotch tried not to laugh, "Dave, she's not taking any fountain of youth drugs, I should know as her supervisor, and okay, I'll ask her anyway about that."_

" _You notice too, don't you?"_

 _He nodded, "Yes, I did."_

 _Dave breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god, I'm not going crazy."_

 _Hotch chuckled, "And what's this distraction and Morgan?"_

" _Well, Morgan's very taken in with Emily too. He's heavily flirting with her."_

 _Hotch shook his head, "They always have this banter going on, I shouldn't worry about it if I were you."_

 _Dave shook his head, "No, you don't understand, Aaron. It's not that, he's...very attracted to her. I mean they've been going to lunch together all the time, more than usual..by themselves. I mean even Savannah called and asked if we're taking lunch in the office, she's beginning to get suspicious."_

 _Alert suddenly, Hotch looked up, "Oh?"_

 _Dave nodded, "Yes, you know it's bad when Reid's asking about those two."_

" _But there's nothing to worr..."_

 _He shook his head, "Look, you and I may not be worried, but if Morgan's ever gonna have a chance with Savannah, he shouldn't be distracted by another hottie." He then frowned, "did I just say that?"_

 _Hotch gave him an odd look, "Are you okay? I mean, this is not your wedding and you're looking a tad bit stressed."_

 _Dave waved him off, "I'm fine...for now. Speaking of the wedding." He shook his head,"I know it's short notice and all from him but just a couple of weeks."_

" _I'm aware that it's a short time away from now but what's that got to do with Emily and this distrac..." Hotch pointed, and suddenly he realized what Dave was getting at, and he glared at his friend. "Dave...Emily's not going to break up anything."_

" _Are you sure? I'm not so sure myself...I mean things can happen in the span of two weeks. And he can..."_

 _Just then, a knock on the door; it was Morgan._

" _Come in, Derek."_

 _Morgan looked hesitant as he sat down._

" _I'll see you around." Dave was about to walk out but Derek stopped him._

" _No...no, sit down Rossi, I need your advice too, yours and Hotch."_

 _Hotch and Dave exchanged worried looks before Dave sat next to Morgan._

" _Go ahead, Morgan, what is it? How's your wedding going on?" Hotch asked him._

 _Still frowning, he leaned forward, "That's just it, I don't think I can go through with it...I don't think I want to marry Savannah."_

" _What?" Dave and Hotch exclaimed together. "Why not?"_

" _I think I'm falling for Emily." Morgan admitted._

… _..._

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Criminal Minds**

 **.La Vie en Rose.**

 **Chapter 7**

.Truce.

.

" _I think I'm falling for Emily." Morgan admitted._

" _What about Savannah?" Dave asked him._

" _I don't know...that's why I'm here, to ask for your advice. Do you think I should tell Savannah I made a mistake? Should I call off the wedding?"_

" _NO!" Dave uttered out loud, it made Morgan jumped, "Sorry...didn't mean to yell."_

" _It's okay, Rossi." Derek shook his head._

" _I mean," Dave turned to Hotch for help._

 _Hotch nodded, "Why don't you take some time off, I mean, we're on our down time."_

 _Dave nodded enthusiastically. "That's a great idea, Hotch." Turning to Morgan, "It might give you and Savannah some time alone...go shop for...whatever couples need to shop for." He suggested desperately._

 _Hotch almost laughed at his friend out loud, "Dave's right, we've working you hard and out of town since you'd proposed to Savannah." He took a deep breath and continued, "Don't let it happen to you what happen to me and Haley."_

 _Dave nodded, "And my three marriages. Take it from us and our four failed marriages, it was because we didn't spend enough time with our bride-to-be. Don't let it happen to you, Derek."_

 _Morgan stood up, "Are you sure, Hotch?"_

" _Well, actually, it's going to be after this case." Hotch was reading a text from his cell phone and looked up. "Sorry, we have an urgent case in Greensborough, Mass." He stood up and turned to Dave and Morgan, "Wheels up in fifteen, guys."_

 _After Morgan had left, Dave turned to Hotch, "Now...Emily..."_

 _Hotch frowned, "You're determined, aren't you?" He picked his go-bag and they left his office._

" _We have to make sure she's not after him. That's why we need you to distract her from him."_

" _Me?"_

" _Yes, you, Aaron."_

 _He sighed, "Okay, I'll do what I can."_

" _That's not enough, promise me you'd do everything you can to keep them apart?"_

" _Seriously? Are you in the second grade?"_

" _Come on, Aaron! This is serious!"_

" _All right, I promise." He tried not to roll his eyes. "Do you want me to pinkie promise too?"_

 _Dave nodded his head, ignoring his jibe, "Good, make sure you keep it and keep her from him at all cost."_

 _Hotch shook his head, "My god, you're tenacious and desperate..."_

" _Yes, Aaron, don't get me wrong, I love Derek and I believe he and Savannah have a great and lasting relationship, and I dearly love Emily as if she's my own kid but she's not for Morgan." Hotch gave him an arched look._

 _Dave paused for a moment, "Emily is special, and she is meant for someone else." he gave Hotch a mysterious look before he walked into his own office._

" _Oh? Who?"_

" _Oh...you'll see."_

 _Hotch frowned at him, "What...you're not gonna tell, are you?"_

 _Dave came out of his office with his go-bag, "Let's go, Aaron, we have an urgent case." And left Hotch starring after him_

 _Who was he referring? A slight flair of jealousy rose from the pit of his stomach._

…...

"Reid, where is our UnSub?" Hotch key'ed in the mic.

 _He's in his house, he never leaves during the day._ He replied.

"Reid, we've been sitting in this friggin' hot friggin' car...the AC is friggin' broken, and there's no sign of movement in the house or around the house." Emily pointed irritatedly. Beads of sweat dotted on her forehead. She kept pushing the button.

"It's broken, Prentiss, it's no use, I think you broke the A/C." Hotch stated.

She glared at him but he ignored her looks, just grinned. "You know I'm right. It was working when we drove out of the station."

"Blah, blah, blah." Emily muttered. "It's too hot to argue, Hotch." She took a drink from her last bottled water and handed it to Hotch who gratefully drank from it.

 _According to the manager, he works the late night shift and he's not due for another two hours._

Hotch glanced at his watch and saw that they had another hour before their UnSub, now identified as Brent Bowes, left his house. He had supposedly kidnapped four women.

Morgan and Rossi were at his work place while Emily and Hotch had been keeping a watch at his house.

Two hours later, no sign of movement.

"Reid, we're still here, he has not left his house _."_ Hotch mic'ed in.

 _Let me check with his_ _manager_ _._ Reid replied.

"I really don't like this." Emily said as she use her binoculars to look further into the property.

"Yeah...that bad feeling kicking in?" Hotch stared at her.

She removed the binoculars and returned his look and nodded, "Oh yeah."

He nodded, "Wanna go and have a look?" he was opening the car door before she said yes.

Slowly, they crept towards the yard, being careful to not step on anything might trigger an alarm, alerting anyone inside.

"Hotch...do you hear something?" Emily whispered as she leaned in close to him.

He felt her close but he did hear some scuffling noise and whimpering inside the house, he nodded.

"Reid," he key'ed his mic. "We're picking up some noise within the house. Get some back up over here now."

 _Roger that._

"Stay right behind me. No heroics." He stared at her.

She smiled at him. "Is that an order, Hotch?"

"Prentiss." He said her name in an exasperated tone before he realized she was teasing him, and he smiled at her; his face lit up.

She grinned, "I like that on you."

"Like what?"

"You smiling like that."

Suddenly, they heard a sharp piercing scream!

"Shit!" They uttered together. "Let's go in, now!"

…...

Ten minutes later, just as the local police and the other BAU team arrived, they saw Hotch and Emily leading their suspect out of the door, tied up.

"You couldn't wait?" Dave stared at them. "Are you guys okay?" He lowered his weapon. "Anyone hurt?"

Hotch shook his head, "No...I wish I shot that piece of shit over there..." he indicated the UnSub. "But Emily managed to subdue him and restrain me."

Morgan was talking to her, they were laughing at something she said.

Dave and Hotch watched them and then Emily and back to Hotch. "What happened?"

Hotch looked over to Emily who turned to him as if she sensed him looking at her and she smiled at him, "Oh...she let me kick him."

"That's it?"

"Let's just say he'll be talking funny for a while." He chuckled.

Emily and Morgan walked over to them, "Feel better?" Emily asked Hotch.

Hotch nodded, "I do now."

"You were quite verbal with him." She teased.

"I wanted to be more than verbal but..." he shrugged. "The vics were more important."

She nodded, "Yeah, they are. I'm glad they all made it." She turned back to Hotch, "I told you we'd take about ten minutes."

He chuckled, "Okay...I lose, I'll buy." He shook his head as he walked away as he removed his protective vest.

Dave watched their exchange with interest but not Morgan, he was looking a bit jealous.

Emily laughed, "Free dinner! You know I love Chinese food!" She began to remove her vest as well as walking towards their vehicle, Morgan trailing after her.

"Oh hey, Morgan! You should have been there with Hotch and me...we cornered that ass hole! It was a good take down!"

Hotch smiled at Emily as she was gesturing animatedly and joined in, "Oh...you should've seen her, she whacked his head when he tried to kick one of the vics when she cried, and she told him, 'Do you like that, ass hole?' and when he began to cry and begged her not to do it again, I mean he was actually afraid of her!"

Morgan was watching them with interest and jealousy.

"I know!" Emily said excitedly. "Of course, Reid had found out he was abused when he was young by his mother and sister, so he began to recess back when he saw me...a brunette."

Hotch nodded.

JJ and Reid joined Rossi, "They're not arguing."

"I know." Reid looked surprised and astounded. "That's quite a refreshing change."

"I don't know whether I'm missing the old them or I like the new them?" Rossi smiled.

"It looks like you like this new them." JJ grinned as Hotch helped Emily out of her vest and placed them into the back of the SUV.

Emily began to walk around the passenger side of the SUV where Hotch was in the Driver's seat when Morgan called out, "Hey Princess, wanna ride with me and Reid?"

Emily, hand on the handle and lookin at Hotch and then she turned to Morgan, "Uh...I'm already here...and er..."

"It's okay, I'll ride with Morgan and Reid." Dave waved at them as he helped himself to the passenger's side where Morgan was staring at him with irritability, Dave just ignored him.

JJ quickly walked and joined Reid in the back of the second SUV.

"Er, there's room in here, guys." Emily pointed in the first SUV.

Dave poked his head out, "Nah...go ahead, we're all settled in already, come one Morgan." He patted the side of the door and smiled at him innocently.

Derek after observing Emily and Hotch for a moment, climbed into the driver's seat and started the vehicle.

Hotch started his as well as he waited for Emily to climb in and hooked up her seat belt, "Is there something going on?"

He shook his head, "No, nothing, not that I know." And drove out, followed by the second SUV and a disgruntled Morgan.

…...

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Criminal Minds**

 **.La Vie en Rose.**

 **Chapter 8**

. Change of Heart.

.

"Hotch?" He turned to stare at her dumbly. He realized he was in Emily's apartment, back to the present and why he was here.

She smiled hesitantly, with a look of confusion added, "Er...Hotch?"

"Hi, are you, I mean is everything all right?" He was staring at her strange outfit.

She frowned, "Yeah...of course I'm okay, I'm all right, why?"

He looked at her in disbelief, "Uh...we're supposed to go to lunch? Remember, my bet...I lose my bet."

A look of enlightenment came to her.

"You forgot." Hotch pointed out; he looked disappointed. "That's okay, I should have called...we can do it another time." He made to leave but she shook her head and attempted to block him from leaving.

"No! No, don't...I," She quickly took off the oven mitts and set them aside, "I _did_ forget our lunch date."

His heart almost lurched when she said _lunch date_ buthoped she didn't see his reaction; _play it cool, Aaron!_

"I can do a rain check, Prentiss, it's no big deal." He shrugged as he leaned casually against the kitchen counter. _He was looking forward to spending the day with her!_

She tilted her head, watching and trying to read him but came up with nothing, "Hotch, I'm truly sorry but I'm in a pickle."

"Pickle? I don't get it?"

She pointed at a small crate he had not seen in the corner of the kitchen, it was an animal crate...

"Is that what you were trying to catch? That fuzzy thing?" He asked her as he leaned in to catch a glimpse of it but retracted when whatever it was hissed at him.

"It's a cat, a very feral cat." Emily explained.

Hotch turned to watch her, "Feral? Are you going to keep it in there?"

She shook her head, "No, he actually belonged to a neighbor of mine, Mrs. Holmes. She's being moved to a Hospice Care and she's not expected to live for another week." She looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry, Prentiss."

She nodded without looking up, "Yeah, she has no one to keep Oreo for her and the Apartment Manager has asked me to take him to the ASPCA."

"Oh, I see."

She nodded again, and then brightened, "You know, if you're not too busy..." She gave him a smile.

He sighed, "Say no more...I'll go with you and we'll have that lunch I owe you."

She almost skip as she rush to her bedroom, shedding her cat-catching gears, "Let me get my shoes and stuff. I'll be right out."

"Take your time." He shook his head but privately, he was delighted; more time spent with her!

…...

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, please?"

"No, no, no, absolutely not!" He chuckled as he shook his head.

"But he's so cuuute!"

"So is that, and that, and that...one." He pointed to several cages on either their sides. "I think it's not even breathing, maybe we should call a staff member." He began looking about him.

She burst out laughing as soon as she realized he was teasing her, "Oh my god! He is breathing and mewing like crazy!" She immediately went to the cage and stuck her hand in and tried to pat it.

"I'm not responsible if it bites you." He cautioned her as he moved to stand beside her, watching her interaction with a solid black kitten who was relishing the cuddling being lavished by Emily. "Enjoy all you can, little one, she might have you for dinner." He eyed the tiny furball.

"No, I'm not going to, stop scaring it, Hotch!" She nudged him.

He chuckled, "How about that one next to him?" He indicated to an orange tabby he was now busily rubbing.

"No...no, I like him." Emily smiled softly as she continued to rub him and she looked up at him, "Maybe you should get one for Jack."

He gave her a horrified look, "Are you kidding me? Haley will have my hide! She thinks animals are messy, but we did talk about getting Jack a puppy once...that's before we got divorced."

She gave him a regretful smile, "I'm sorry, Hotch."

He shook his head, "It's okay, Prentiss. I don't think Jack's ready or old enough to be responsible to take care of a puppy at the moment. Maybe a couple more years."

"Hotch...Jack's about seven years old. I think he's more than capable of taking care of a puppy but," she raise her hand to stop him from interrupting her. "You're right, It's ultimately up to Haley, and I totally respect that."

He nodded, and retracted his hand much to the displeasure of the tabby who began to meow and reached out to paw at him.

"Sorry pal, I can't have you. I live in an apartment and there's a no-pet rule." He stared balefully at the little fella.

"I think I'm going to take him." She indicated the black kitten.

Hotch smiled, "Oh? You're sure?"

She nodded, "Let's go see a staffer...come on, before I change my mind again." She began to tug at him and playfully dragged him out of the enclosure amidst the caterwauling. "Aw...I wish I could adopt all of you fellas!" She gave them one last wistful look as Hotch hurriedly dragged her out of the area.

"Come on, Prentiss...or you'll end up adopting all of them and become that proverbial cat lady." He teased her.

She lightly punched him on his arm, "I will not be such person! That is so mean of you!"

He laughed at her as they waited while Emily filled out the necessary forms and paid the fees.

Half an hour later, she was the proud owner of the black eight week old kitten.

"Are you going to give him a new name? I mean the agency named him Sammy, and he does not look like a Sammy." Hotch turned to look into the pet carrier.

The kitten was curled up on the blanket provided within fast asleep; it was as if he knew he was going to a new home, and he felt safe and contented.

She frowned slightly, "Yeah, he doesn't have a Sammy face. I'll have to think of a name for him." She agreed.

"We should stop by at a pet shop and get him the necessary supplies." He suggested as he drove out of the ASPCA building and parking lot.

She grinned when she noticed he had said 'we'; was it a slip? She didn't mention it or corrected him but went ahead with his suggestion.

Another half hour later, they arrived at a popular pet store, "Do you think they'll mind if we carry him in there?"

He shrugged, "I don't see any problem...hang on, I think you'd better leave him in his carrier." He pointed at a man who was walking his dog, it was a Great Dane and it was the size of a horse! A woman drove up and exited her car with a German Shepherd on a leash.

Emily's eyebrows were up, "Yeah...I see what you mean, Hotch. Not a great idea to have a kitten in the pet shop on the loose." In her mind, she could imagine the mayhem and chaos happening.

Hotch was thinking the same thing as he began to chuckle. "He could become their chew toy."

Emily turned to him and frown, "That's not funny, Hotch!"

"I'm sorry, Prentiss, I just can't help but think of the scenario." He began to chortle.

She scowled at him as she exited the car, carrier in her hand. "Not funny at all." She continued walking, leaving him to catch up.

"Look, Prentiss! I'm sorry! Just think...they'll be getting some exercises!" He grinned.

She shook her head, "I don't even know you anymore!" She walked away from him and began browsing the cat department, and was soon lost in all the merchandises.

Hotch caught a smile from her before he saw her zoomed in on a large car bed and began to ooh and aah.

"It's too big for him." He pointed out reasonably.

She glared at him, "He'll grow into it. But she had spotted something else and was soon distracted, he picked up the carrier she had left it on the shelf, and soon Hotch began to talk to the kitten while Emily who brought a cart and loaded things in it.

Hotch shook his head indulgently as he followed her patiently.

Two hours later, yes, two hours later, she was ready to check out.

"We're gonna need a bigger car." He stared at all the bagged purchases.

She laughed, "Come on, Hotch." She began to pick up the carrier and a few bags while he carried the rest of the bags and a long tower.

"This is one very lucky kitten."

….

That evening, after they had spent a few hours attaching and putting together the assorted play toys and tower, Hotch and Emily found the kitten had curled up and fell asleep in a cardbox!

"Huh! Look at him!" She reached over and picked up the bundle and held him gently and lay him on his new bed. "Welcome to your new home...Sammy."

"So, it's Sammy?" He helped her cleaned up the boxes and bags.

She shrugged, "No...still not permanent, will have to sleep on it." She stared at him.

"Speaking of sleeping," Hotch began to yawn.

"Are you suggesting something?"

Taken by surprise, he stared at her, "What?"

She laughed at him, "I'm kidding!"

He shook his head, "That's not funny, Prentiss." He stood up from the couch. "But I do have to head home, it is late."

She looked forlorn but nodded, "Yeah, it is, thank you for a wonderful day, Hotch. I really had a ball."

He nodded as they headed for the door, "I did too, I really enjoyed today."

She opened the door, "Have a good night, Hotch."

"Good night, Prentiss." Without a thought, he leaned in and kissed her fully on her lips! And quickly straighten, "...Prentiss...I'm...that's..." He shook his head, "I'd better go." He left quickly.

Emily, still looking stunned, closed the door slowly, "Wow...wow."

…..

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting...school studies for exams...and exams! Anyway...here is the next chapter -

Enjoy!

…..

 **Criminal Minds**

 **.La Vie en Rose.**

 **Chapter 9**

.Advice.

.

"I need help."

She barged into his office without knocking, entered, and sat across from him.

"Uh...come in and have a seat." He pointed at the chair she currently occupied pointlessly. "Something bothering you, Emily?" Dave Rossi closed his laptop and gave her his full attention.

Picking on her nails, she bit her lips, "I don't know where to begin..."

He raised his brow, "That bad?"

She nodded, "I'm in trouble, I think."

"Financial?"

She shook her head and gave a snort, a real unladylike snort, Rossi stared at her, "Emily, if you're in some kind of money trouble, maybe I'm not the right person to talk to...a lawyer?"

She shook her head again, "Oh, you're the perfect one, and trust me, lawyer can't help."

"Then what is it?"

She leaned back and looked out his window as if she didn't want anyone to know she was in there with Dave.

Dave followed her direction, "Expecting someone or avoiding?"

"Neither...just don't want to be interrupted."

"Okay, what's going on? You really got me curious."

She turned to watch him, "I need your advice." She began. "I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean." He prompted.

"Here's the deal, and don't laugh, and this stays between you and me, right?" She gave him _the_ look. "Not even to JJ or Garcia, especially to Garcia, you know she can't keep a

secret."

He held up his hands, "It's staying here, in this room."

She nodded, "Okay." She took a deep breath and letting it all out, "You know I've this big huge love-crush with Derek for the longest time and he just told me that he wanted to meet with me tonight and I know what it's all about but I'm slightly conflicted because I'm kinda confused about this other person, and for the moment I'm not naming him because it's really really a big jumble and I don't know how he feels about me, I mean I kinda know how he feels but not exactly for sure but I'm not absolutely or sure and I don't want to play his feelings because I'm not sure about my feelings for him anyways because of Derek because I know he's engaged to Savannah, and..and," she took a big breath and continued as Dave stared at her, "he...oh my gosh, I know he'll break off his engagement to her if I told him I still love him when he ask me-"

"Wait a minute!" He exclaimed out loud, effectively shutting her up as she stared at him now. "He's gonna end his engagement to Savannah if you tell him you're still in love with him?"

She nodded nervously.

"What are you? In third grade?" He asked her in disbelief.

"What?"

"You heard me, Emily! I mean, this is not some elementary grade school boyfriend girlfriend games we're playing here." He stood up and began pacing behind her.

"I know, Dave...but-"

"No. Don't."  
"But-"  
He held up his hand, "Just don't say another word, zip it."

She clammed her mouth and watched him sullenly.

He stopped pacing and sat down by her side, "First of all, are you sure he's going to tell you that?"

She frowned, "Dave, I'm not very sure but I'm quite convinced-"

He shook his head, "No...that's not what I asked, he has to be sure."

She shrugged, "I think he is, I mean he is."

He watched her closely, "And you? Are you really in love with him, as much as you were before? Before this other person...who came in your life?"

She bit her lip, Dave arched his brow; it was her tell. "That's the problem, Dave. I'm not sure anymore...I thought I know for sure it's Derek for me but now all I can think of is him..."She looked away and had a far away look, and she was smiling a bit. "I can't help but think of the things he said to me, and he made me laugh, and that accidental kiss before he left."

"He kissed you?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, and it was a very nice kiss, although it took him and me by surprise."

"Why is that?"

"I mean, it's not supposed to be, Dave."

"I don't get you."

She shook her head, "That's just it...I spent the whole of Saturday with him and I had not thought of Derek once." She gave him a slightly guilty look.

Dave nodded, giving her an understanding look, "Does this mysterious man make you go mush when he kiss you?"

She nodded, "Oh yeah, very mush." She sighed as she placed her elbow on the armrest and rested her chin on her knuckles and sighed again as she stared off into a painting on his wall, "Just like how Derek did...a while back when he once kissed me. I'm in deep trouble, Dave. That's why I need your advice."

"Well, I can't really tell you who to choose but if it was me, I'd ask myself this; do I really want to screw up someone's else happiness?" He asked her pointedly.

She turned to look at him, "Dave, he's the one-"

He shook his head, "That's not who I was referring."

She bit her inner cheek, "Oh...Savannah's."

He nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll be destroying her happiness."

"Not to mention, Morgan's mom, and sisters."

She nodded, "God...I'd forgotten about that, and they're coming down." She looked down on her lap where she had rested her hands, "I deserve happiness too, Dave." She said softly.

"What about your mystery man?"

She shrugged, "He's complicated. I mean, what if he can't give me what I want?"

"What makes you think Morgan could give you what you want?"

She looked up and smiled, "I know he can, we talked a lot about our future and we have so much in common, a lot in common." She said cryptically. Dave watched her but he couldn't read anything.

"And the other one?"

"I don't know...he's..."

"Complicated." He completed her sentence. "You know, sometimes complicated is a good thing. And having too much in common could become a bad thing." Dave slowly smiled.

Emily watched him "Is that coming from one of your marriages?"

He nodded, "Actually it was both; my first and second. My first marriage, we did have too much in common, and after a while we fizzled, and the second, it was...different but what we had, it was great but in the end we gave all we could." He gaze at Emily and smiled, "We could make it work but our jobs didn't and it cost our marriage. Emily, if you and whoever you choose work at it, you'll succeed."

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I know I am, I wish I had the foresight, Hayden and I probably would still be married, then again," he shrugged. "Who knows, we might have a whole football team." He grinned.  
Emily stood up, "I think I need to some time to this."

He nodded, "I think it's a good idea, kid."

…..

"Is Emily okay?" JJ came to Hotch's office.

He snapped his head up, "What happened?"

She shrugged, "I don't know...she said she's taking the day off...I mean is everything all right with you two?"

He stared at his cell phone and realized he had missed a text message from her, reading it quickly he nodded, "Yeah, she text'ed and said she didn't feel that great and took the rest of the day."

JJ nodded, "Oh, I see. Are you sure you two are okay?"

He frowned at her, "What do you mean, JJ?"

She shrugged, "Not much, I mean, you two have not been at each other's throat lately and I was just wondering if you had killed her or something...and like buried her after and use a body-double?" She gave him a bland face.

Hotch resisted rolling his eyes, "JJ, I assure you Prentiss is alive, and if she's not, it won't be my doing."

She grinned, "Okay, boss. I'll be your witness that you've been here all morning." She waved to him before leaving.

He shook his head as he sighed, "Thanks for your vote of confidence."

"Anytime!"

As soon as she was gone, Hotch reached for his phone and called Emily but it went directly to her voice mail.

He turned to look at the bullpen and saw that Morgan was missing as well.

Calling him on his cell, it also went to his voice mail.

Curious, he walked to Rossi's office, "Is there something going on?"

Dave looked up, "About?"

"Morgan and Prentiss."

Brow raised, looking concerned, "No, I mean I know that Emily said she's taking some time off, but not about Morgan."

"Wait...you know about Prentiss?"

Nodding his head, Dave replied, "Yeah, she was here earlier, we talked and she left."

"What about?"

"Oh...this and that, relationship." Rossi eyed his friend.

"Dave..." Hotch frowned. "What exactly is going on?"

He sighed and indicated the chair across from the desk, "Perhaps you should have a seat..."

…...

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Criminal Minds**

 **.La Vie en Rose.**

 **Chapter 10**

.The talk.

.

She found Hotch leaning against the wall across from her apartment door that evening.

"Hotch! What are you doing here?" She looked stunned. "Is everything all right?"

He straightened from the wall and approached her, "Everything's not fine."

She frowned, "What do you mean? Is Jack sick? You shouldn't be here then, you could've call me..."

He held up his hand stopping her anxious rant. "It's not Jack, he's fine, in fact he's with Jessica."

Looking relieved, "Oh. Then who?"

"You. I'm worried about you."

"Me?" Her brows shot up. "What are you talking about?"

"You left work early. I'm worried about you."

She shook her head and bit her lower lip, "It's nothing, Hotch. I just needed some alone time to think." She inserted her key and opened the door and let both of them in, instantly, her kitten came bouncing up to her, rubbing his body against her legs.

Smiling, Emily picked him up, "Hello handsome, missed me?"

Hotch smiled at their interaction as he closed the door and followed them into the kitchen and watched her prepared his dinner of canned kitten food while she continued her kitten talk.

"Wow...for a tiny furball, you sure have a big appetite." She grinned as he began to eat hungrily.

"I could say the same for his human mom." Hotch chuckled. "Speaking of food, have you eaten?"

She turned to him, "No...have you?"

He shook his head, "Hungry?"

"Chinese?" She grinned.

"I'll order." He whipped out his cell phone and began to call in their favourite take-out from the local Chinese restaurant. "Half hour." he nodded to her.

"White wine?" She had held up a bottle of White zin.

"Sure, thanks." He nodded.

"So...how's work?"

He shrugged, "The same...boring paperwork. Reid managed share, as well as his."

She grinned, "I'll get him a grande coffee with two donuts tomorrow."

Hotch smiled, "He'll liked that, with sprinkles on it."

She laughed, "Of course."

They were quiet for a while as they drank their wine.

"Hotch, why are you here?" She finally asked him.

He stared at his glass for a moment before he answered, "As I said, I was worried."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know, but all the same, I care about you." He said quietly.

"What?" She stared at him.

"I cared about you, Emily."

She was silent; stunned by his revelation.

"Say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

He shrugged, "I don't know...anything."

"Hotch, I care about you, I guess I'm beginning to like you."

"Gee, thanks."

She smiled, "You asked."

He nodded, "You're right, I did."

"How long?"

"For a while."

"Oh?"

He nodded, "It's partly your fault."

"What do you mean?"

"You have this...independence about you and I admire it greatly." He gave her a smile that she saw deep within his eyes. _Wow!_

"Hotch...you..." Just then, her doorbell rang.

They turned their gaze towards the door, "Dinner." They spoke at the same time as they went towards the door.

Ten minutes later, they sat down on the couch, food containers on the low table, plates balancing on their laps.

"I think Sergio wants a bite." Hotch was eyeing at the kitten who had lept up between them and was staring at Emily's plate.

She picked her shrimp from her plate and held it before the kitten who instantly snatched it from her and began to nibble with relish!

They laughed at his enthusiasm, "Well, at least we know he likes Chinese too."

Hotch chuckled, "Greedy little fella."

"He knows his seafood." She indulged him as she stroke the cat who purred as he ate his shrimp.

"So...cute..." She turned to Hotch and grinned. "You were saying?"

He shook his head, "Yes, just like him, you have this cuteness too."

She almost snorted her food, and in the process choked as she reached for her drink.

"Emily!" He put his food down and came to her, "Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head as she coughed roughly, "I'm...okay...just...the rice went down the wrong way." She cleared her throat a few times before she nodded again, as Hotch sat next to her this time. "I'm good, thanks! It's just what you said...unexpected."

"That I find you cute?"

She grinned, "Yes, I'm kinda too old for the cute stage, Hotch."

"No...you still have that, occasionally, and I find myself wanting to preserve it."

She stared at him, "Why?"

"Why? Because I like it, I don't want you to lose it. Especially with this line of work. It robs one of everything. You know that."

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, you're right."

They continued to eat as each contemplated on what he had said to her.

"Is that all?" She finally asked.

"No, not exactly."

"Oh? What else?"

"I know it's not my business but I know how you feel about Morgan and this business between you two and the impending marriage between him and Savannah, I can't help but wonder if ….?"

She watched him.

"Emily?"

"Hotch,"

"Emily, please don't tell me to mind my own business because this is affecting the team."

She nodded as she placed the container on the table and sat back and leaned against the couch. "I had a long talk with Derek today." She revealed.

"Oh." Suddenly, he had lost his appetite as well, placed the container next to hers and turned to face her; this needed all his attention.

She turned to him, "I asked him if he still loves me."

Hotch's heart hitched. "And what did he say?"

She smiled, "He says he loves me." Sergio had crawled up to her lap and was now fast asleep.

"Oh?" He watched the kitten laying on her belly, and privately wishing it was he who could do that.

"Yeah...that's exactly what I said, and I added that he was a liar." She looked away from him.

Hotch remained quiet. He knew she would tell him the rest.

"I told him that I had loved him since the day I joined the team, and he on the other hand had never done so, he denied it. So I called his bluff. I mentioned his many loves, how he'd moved from one honey to another in a fickle, and he tried to deny them, that they had never meant anything, that they were all smoke-screens." She laughed. "Smoke screens? For whom? In all the times we've been working he had never asked me out or made a pass at me, he told me he had tried to suppress his emotions for me, and to keep our relationship neutral." She turned to look at Hotch, "I almost believe him, I really did."

He nodded. "He's right. We have to keep our personal relationship apart from work. It makes it easier."

She stared at him before she nodded, "Yeah, I almost believed him too until I saw him kissing Agent Alicia Barnes a couple of years ago." She shrugged "She worked on team B and yet no one said anything about work and personal relationship at that time."

Hotch shrugged, "I don't know what to say."

She shrugged again. "There's nothing to say about that, he broke up with her in a month's time and moved on, she was reassigned soon after that."

"She did?"

Emily nodded, "Oh yeah, it wasn't serious with him, just like the other ones."

"The other ones?"

"Don't you know?" She smiled sadly. "We used to go out on Friday nights when we're in town...well, and when we're out of town too, come to think of it, and women flocked to him like moths to flame. And he flirted with them shamelessly."

"And he once see you as a woman."

"You noticed?"

He nodded. "The times when I'm at the bars with you guys."

She smiled, "Ah yes, and they were far and few in between."

He shrugged, "I was usually busy, and at that time, I was still married to Haley, and then I was separated, and handling personal problems of my own, so I didn't want any company."

She nodded, "Yeah, we knew." She smiled as she leaned over and refilled her wine glass, Hotch had stopped drinking his and moved on to water; he had to drive home, and it was a work day the next day. "And I was not looking for any relationship."

"And at that time, I had no thoughts about you but Derek, I was such an idiot." She closed her eyes and began to breathe slowly.

Hotch watched her, thinking she might have fallen asleep. He slowly stood up.

"Where're you going?"

He looked down at her, saw her starring at him with just one eye, her hand on the sleeping kitten. "It's getting late, I should be going."

She nodded and placed the much annoyed kitten on the side of the couch and stood up.

"There's no need to see me out, Emily." Hotch smiled. "But thanks for the dinner date."

She shook her head, "Thank you for paying it, I owe you one."

He waved at it, "No need, I enjoyed the company." He opened the door and turned to her, "Good night, make sure you bolt..."

Before he could finished his sentence, she leaned in and kissed him fully on his lips!

Stunned and unexpected, Hotch returned her gesture fully as he grasped her waist and pulled her towards him, she went to him willingly.

"Emily? Hotch?"

The two turned towards the opened door and saw a shocked Derek Morgan!

…...

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

**Criminal Minds**

 **.La Vie en Rose.**

 **Chapter 11**

. Giving Up.

.

"Everyone is quiet, what's up?" Garcia looked about the bullpen. "I smell a story."

Emily was looking miserable while Morgan looked pissed.

"Okay, no one?" Garcia continued her monologue. She sighed, "I'll...just go back to my lonely...office...all by my lonesome self." She pouted and hung her head down and began to walk slowly, hoping someone would stop her and began talking.

But, her plan failed as no one did anything. They were busy burying their heads into their work.

Instead of her office, Garcia decided to detour to JJ's office.

"What is going on with everyone? Is it the flu?"

"Oh!" JJ jerked her head as she turned with her cellphone to her ear. "Sorry, Pen...urgent call." She pointed at the phone. "It's a case." She gave her friend an apologetic look before she turned away from her and began to take notes on her notepad.

Garcia sighed as she left her office and almost bumped into Rossi, "Excuse me! Oh, hey, Agent Rossi, it's you."

He nodded at her, holding his cup of coffee from her, avoiding a near spill. "Excuse you, Garcia! Watch it here, this could be a disaster." He grinned as he indicated his almost full mug.

She glared at him, "No, what's a disaster is in the bullpen." She pointed in the direction.

Rossi arched his brow, "Oh? Something the matter?"

"Yeah, everything. Everyone in there is having a full blown major female hormonal menstrual cycle."

He almost spew his coffee through his nose but luckily it didn't happened as he managed to keep his composure; he was getting used to her dramatic flare for the language. "Major female hormonal menstrual cycle? Even the guys?"

She nodded impatiently, "Yes, yes...didn't I just say that?" She gave him the look as if he was the most idiotic man on the face of this earth.

Rossi frowned, "Did you take your girly pills this morning?"

"What?"

"Never mind...so, tell me, what did Morgan do?"

"How did...you knew?" She looked stunned. "Are you a mind reader or something?"

"Just tell Uncle Dave what nefarious deed he had done?" Rossi sighed.

"It's just not him...Emily too."

"Emily? What's she up to?" He frowned.

"That's just it, nothing."

"What?"

"Are you paying attention or not?" She sighed in exasperation. "It's what I've been trying to tell you...nothing. Everyone in there is in a bad mood, usually they're chatty but now?" She waved her hands above her in wild motions. "They are not talking to each other at all! It's like someone has turned on the mute button in there."

"And it's a bad thing?" He looked doubtfully.

"Yes! It is! Very!"

"I don't get it, I mean, I get it but I don't."

Garcia stared at him as if she was ready to strangle him, he began to take a step backwards. "It's not them...it's them but...they are like those people in the movie 'The Invasion of Body Snatchers.' The pods replaced them." The pitched in her voice was a getting higher and higher.

"Penelope, I think you're having a nightmare, or you've been watching too much TV. You really need more human contact..."

"No...no...I don't need to, I'm perfectly normal, and they're not normal." She pointed at the bullpen again in frustration. "I think Morgan and Emily had an argument or something."

"Oh? Really?" Dave almost smiled but managed to keep his composure until JJ interrupted them.

"Excuse me, guys, sorry to cut into your pow-wow, we have a case."

They stared at her, "But I thought we're on a stand-down?" Garcia stared at her. "Hotch is in a meeting with the Director in DC..." Garcia trailed off as she stared at her friend.

"I know, Pen," JJ began to open the double door leading to the bullpen. "And Team B is on a case out of town and we're all that's left, and I've left an urgent message to Hotch and Spence who will join us from his gun recertification...Hotch'll join us in Maine when he's done. Coming?" She smiled encouragingly.

Rossi followed, "Where she leads, we follow." He uttered as he waited for Garcia to enter the bullpen before he stepped in.

…...

In the jet on the way to Maine, Morgan was sitting far away from Emily which was unusual of him.

Emily gave him an occasional look but kept at her seat, the current case file before her.

"What's going on with you two?"

She looked up and saw Rossi staring across from her.

"Oh...nothing."

He shook his head, "Don't lie to me, kid. I can tell something happened. Usually, you two," He nodded to Morgan, "chat about the case before we get there but right now?" He shook his head.

She sighed and quickly related to him what happened the night before.

"And then what happened?" He prodded.

"Derek punched him." Emily revealed softly as she hung her head down, picking at her fingernails.

Rossi reached over and grabbed her hands, stopping her from harming those poor nubs. "They're hopeless and begging for you to leave them be." He smiled softly.

She chuckled. "Yeah, I abused them mercilessly." She unconsciously rubbed them within Rossi's large hands. "I can't help it when I'm nervous."

"Nervous? Why?"

She looked up at him, "Because I'm the one who's responsible for what happened to Hotch!"

"Did he hit him back?"

She shook her head, "No...he just apologized and left." She laughed softly. "Dave, I was the one who kissed him and he got punched in the face, and yet he apologized."

"He's just being a gentleman."

She slowly nodded, "Yeah, he always is. I realized that...and I'm slowly falling..."

They were interrupted by a call from Garcia on the jet conference line.

"Hey guys! Okay...here's what I have, and more, there's another body found, same M.O."

Rossi nodded. "Looks like we're gonna land and dash."

The team nodded.

"Morgan and Emily," The two frowned at each other but they didn't argue as they listened to what Dave had to say to the rest of the assignments. "You two will be going over the latest crime scene while JJ and I," He nodded to the blonde. "will be talking to the local Sheriff." JJ nodded.

"Hotch's on his way to the coroner's, Reid." Rossi looked down at his cell phone and looked up at the young doctor. "Any questions?"

They shook their heads.

Dave gave them a grim smile, "Okay...let's do this and get back in one piece."

"Yeah...we've got a wedding waiting ahead of us." Garcia reminded them on the screen. "Oh, by the way, the city of Reinville is rather small, so everyone's gonna know what's going on."

"Oh great." JJ rolled her eyes. "We're not able to hide or anything." already into her media role. "Still, that might help us."

Dave turned to her, "You think they will?"

She shrugged, "Small town, they might band together and weasel out the bad man. Small town likes their comfort and peace."

They nodded.

Just then, the light on the plane came on indicating for them to buckle their seat belts; they are approaching the airport.

…...

The ride to the next to the last crime scene was quiet; unlike their normal chatter previously, they found themselves that every conversation seemed to be awkward and Emily decided to keep to herself.

Derek sighed, "Okay, Emily...I owe you one, I am sorry about last night. I shouldn't have hit Hotch."

She didn't answer him but shrugged.

He glanced at her sideways and continued to drive. "Come on, Em...say something."

"Something." She muttered.

He almost smiled but immediately stopped, "Look, what do you want me to do? Beg on my knees for forgiveness?"

She sighed, "No...I don't expect you to do that...it's not you. But you were out of line." She stared out of her side of the window as she watched the scenery...the lines of lines of unending trees; they were in the country.

"I know but I can't take back what I did."

She nodded slowly but said nothing.

"Prentiss..."

"We're here." Was all she said as she saw a patrol car and a LEO standing by it.

Watching her in frustration, he parked the car.

Emily finally said, "This is not the time to talk about our personal problems, Morgan. Let's take care of this case, it's our priority now."

He looked at her and nodded, "You're right, Prentiss. Let's go."

She gave him an encouraging smile and hopped out of the car, and introduced themselves to the LEO.

"I'll take you into the house although there's not much there to see, forensics has pretty much took most of the evidences for processing."

"It's okay, we'll like to take a look anyway," Morgan removed his shades as they entered the living room. "We just want to get a feel of the scene."

Emily immediately moved from them, she was processing the scene, trying to get the feel of it. "Wow, it's so quiet, no pets?"

The deputy shook his head, "Naw...folks here generally don't feel the need to get one, it's a pretty safe neighborhood, we don't even install alarms either."

"Well, after this, most of them probably will be thinking twice." Morgan continued to look about him as he muttered. "I'll be, if I were them."

The deputy nodded, "Yeah, me too. That safety net is not so secure anymore."

Emily glanced up at him from her position, "That's a strange way of saying but how true."

She and Morgan exchanged odd looks before they continued their walk-through.

"Morgan, over here." Emily called out; she was in the bedroom, the site where the body was found.

"Yeah, what is it? Did you find something?" He entered the room and began to look about him, the deputy followed after him.

"I don't know...this mirror," She indicated the vanity mirror by the dresser across the bed. "Don't you think it's place in an awkward position?"

Derek walked toward the mirror and looked from the direction it was facing and turned around, "Yeah, I see what you mean," he glance down and saw the carpet did not look right, "Hey, Prentiss look at this," he pointed at the carpet across from the room near the closet. "There's depression marks on the carpet, four depression marks...just like the dresser."

Emily bent down for a closer look, "Looks like someone had moved the dresser."

"Maybe Sharon might have rearranged her room?" The deputy suggested.

Emily looked up and stared at him, Morgan did the same, "Yeah...it's possible." He nodded.

The deputy smiled, pleased that he made an excellent suggestion.

Emily stood up and nodded to Morgan, "I think we're done here."

Morgan nodded as well, "Yeah, we're ready to head back to the precinct, thank you deputy." He nodded to him.

Emily did likewise.

The deputy smiled and nodded at them, "Oh, no problem, glad to be of help with you folks." He waved to them happily.

…...

As Morgan drove, Emily got on the phone to Hotch, "I think we may have our first suspect."

Just as she uttered those words, she felt her whole body jerked to the right, hitting Morgan in the process, "What the...!" and the vehicle began to roll over and over as it tumbled into a deep ravine.

 _Emily? Emily? Talk to me! Emily!_

…...

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Criminal Minds**

 **.La Vie en Rose.**

 **Chapter 12**

. All is Not Well.

.

When the team managed to locate the overturned SUV through the GPS locator, they hurried down the ravine, followed by the local deputies, but only to find Morgan by himself by the side of the SUV, tied and gagged.

Removing the gag, Hotch anxiously questioned him, "Where's Emily? Is she hurt?"

"Hotch...I don't know. I was unconscious the whole time, the rollover, it knocked me out. I don't even know what happened."

It was then Hotch noticed a goose-egg sized knot on Derek's forehead. "I'll get paramedics to check on you." He began to unbind his ties. "You don't know if the SUV was hit or anything?"

Derek frowned, "No...all I remember was we left the crime scene and was on our way back when Emily fell..." he stared at Hotch with a worried look, "Hotch, that's it! We think the UnSub is the deputy..."

Hotch nodded, "Yeah, his name is Alan Gersh. Reid figured it and he's not working alone but we can't find the ID of his partner."

Morgan looked somewhat surprised, "Look...that's not it, Emily's their type."

Hotch looked stunned. "It fits the profile, we need to find them ASAP!"

"Wait, we might still have time." Morgan rubbed his wrists where the ropes had bound him him. "The UnSubs usually hold the vic..."  
Hotch looked pissed, "Emily is not a victim, she is one of us, she is an agent."

Morgan took a step back, "I...sorry, Hotch. I didn't mean that."

Dave, who had arrived and heard their heated conversation, tried to step in between them. "Okay, you two, take a breather."

Hotch who had been glaring at Morgan now turned his anger at Dave, "We don't have time, Dave, Emily's in danger."

"I'm well aware of it. And shouting and taking your anger at Morgan is not going to save her." he reasoned.

Hotch nodded and turned to Derek and said quietly, "I'm sorry Morgan."

Derek shook his head, "It's okay man, I'll be doing the same thing too. My priority is Emily."

Hotch and Dave exchanged looks.

" _Our_ priority is Emily." Hotch corrected him before he walked away from them and headed towards where a deputy was calling for their attention.

Morgan turned to face Dave, "I didn't mean that..."

"No worries, we'll find Emily, and when we wrap up..." he patted Morgan's shoulder encouragingly, "you have a wedding to go to." And left to join Hotch and the others.

Morgan sighed, "Yeah...I guess, the wedding, how can I forget when everyone keeps reminding me of that." He looked up the ravine as he heard the sirens of the paramedics.

…...

" _Why her, Alan?"_

" _Because I like her."_

 _A sigh, "I know you like her but she's a Fed. You know they're not gonna give up looking for her?"_

" _I don't care, she reminds me of momma and Becca." He reasoned. "Besides, she knows I did it, and after what you're gonna do to her, we'll be long gone by the time they figured it all out. They're dumb as rocks. But not her...she saw through me."_

 _A different laughter, "Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right 'bout that. 'kay...this is different, it certainly is different."_

" _Did I do good? Bringing her here?"_

" _Oh yeah, oh yes, you did, Alan. And when you're done with her, it'll be my turn to have fun with her."_

 _A sad laughter from the first, Alan. "Shame, she's really pretty and I wish I can have her more than once."_

" _Alan, Alan...you know they won't last, they never do. They always leave you. Remember momma? And your fiance, Becca? They left daddy, and us to fend for ourselves, Becca left you for her ex-boyfriend, they always leave."_

" _Yeah, I know...but you took care of us, of me, didn't you?"_

" _Yes, I sure did. You didn't need Becca, she didn't deserve you. Just like daddy, he didn't deserve momma. I'll always take care of you."_

" _Just like now, I take her now, and you take care of ridding of her."_

" _Yes, Alan. I'll rid her for you, like I always do, that's what sister do for her little brother."_

 _They laughed out loud at the same time._

Emily was awake now and saw that she was tied onto the bed; the very same bed at the crime scene she and Morgan was at before the crash.

The deputy, Alan Gersh must have called his accomplice and caused an accident, the rollover, and brought Emily back to the house.

The house was perfect; it was remote and far from the closest town or community, and it sit high on a hill top.

The BAU team would never have suspected the UnSubs brought her back to a previous crime scene only to kill her.

The team and the Sheriff's team were probably kept busy tracing else where.

The second UnSub was Alan Gersh's sister!

Staring at her bindings, Emily saw the mirror reflecting back at her. It was meant for the vic to see what the killer do to her while he was raping her and then kill her. He wanted her to see what she was going through.

It then occurred to her that the Gershes were probably subjected to some forms of abuses when they were little, mental and physical at best.

While they were in the other room discussing and arguing, Emily was busy working on her bindings, she saw that it was not quite as tight as it should be; was it an over sight? Or a deliberate? A test on her part to see if she would escape only for them to hunt her down and bring her back her to punish her more.

There were studies and cases of sadistic and pathological serial killers in their previous dealings. Luckily, or was it? Emily has yet to confront one.

Not bothering to test them, she fumbled with the ropes, chafing her wrist as she struggled to loose them and finally, the ropes loosen.

Untying the rest of the bindings from her legs while keeping an eye to the door and listening to the conversation, she managed to get freed and hopped out of the bed and quietly moved to the window but not before she looked around the room for some sort of weapon when she heard the unmistakable jiggle of the door handle!

…..

"What?" Hotch exclaimed.

 _Her name is_ _Ei_ _l_ _een_ _Gersh, his sister._ Garcia revealed.

"What else?" He shut his eyes with dread, knowing the worst but yet he wanted to hear it, he had to.

 _Hotch, I'm sorry but this information was not known previously until now because we didn't know we were profiling a cop._ She tried to justify the oversight.

"Garcia," He spoke patiently but his tone was on the edge. Dave was keeping a close eye on him but so far he had not said anything. "I'm not blaming anyone especially you. "What else on Eileen Gersh?"

 _Okay, uh...she's his older sister by four years and single but was briefly engaged to a Howard Gold but he ended that relationship less than three months and moved out of state. Alan Gersh was also briefly engaged to a Rebecca Townsend but it ended too, and um...she was never mentioned...parents filed a missing persons report but nothing so far._

"Is that it?" Hotch frowned. "What about Gersh psych. Eval.?"

It's normal...wait...something is not right...Garcia muttered.

"What is it?" Rossi asked her.

 _Well, it's too normal, it has all the necessary wording; he display normal mental capacity._ Garcia replied.

"Too perfect?" Hotch uttered.

 _Yes! That's it! The Eval it too perfect._ Garcia exclaimed.

Hotch nodded, "LEOs evals are never perfect; they always have skeletons."

Dave agreed.

"Garcia, what's the ..."

She cut Hotch off, _His address is in your cell phone, boss._

He smiled, "You're the best."

She laughed, _don't you know it, my liege. Good luck and get our loveliness back._

"We will."

Dave looked at him, "Okay, as she says, let's get her back."

Hotch nodded.

…...

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

**Criminal Minds**

 **.La Vie en Rose.**

 **Chapter 13**

. Safety.

.

She watched him enter the room and began to howl angrily.

"Goddammit! That fucking Fed!" He rushed towards the window which was opened. "I'm gonna get you!"

"What's going on, Alan?" Eileen came rushing in. "Where is she?"

Alan pointed towards the opened window, "I'm going to get her!" He glared at his sister before he stomped off brushing roughly past her.

"You better!" Eileen exclaimed angrily. "I told you to tie her up tight."

He turned, "I did but you were rushing me, Eileen! You're always rushing me! You're always nagging at me! I wish for once, just this once, you'd let me be!" He turned and left, and soon the front door slammed shut.

Eileen huffed, "That's why you're never gonna get married, Alan. And I'm gonna have to take care of you for the rest of our lives, just the two of us." She made to leave the room when she turned to look at the mirror. "What are you looking at, Eileen? You're just not good enough for anyone anymore." She picked up a brush from the nearby dresser and began to brush her hair, "I used to be pretty, and have a beau." She sighed again as she continue to brush her short dark hair. "Oh, Howie, why did you have to this to me? You shouldn't look at her, I have to kill her. You know I'm jealous of Misty Fellows." She began to cry. "You tried to break up with me, and I...I...couldn't handle it...and ...and she's...she's prettier than me and you started to talk to her more and more and you stop calling me." She placed the brush down and sat on the bed and soon she lay down and continued crying, "You told me you want to break up, and...and...you lie and, and I saw you! You and that bitch Misty!" Her tone was rising as she became angry, "Misty Fellows! She is nothing! She has nothing! I have money! All you want, I can give you, Howie, why? Why?" She thumped her fist on the bed. "I had to get rid of her, and then...Alan and that whore! They can go to hell!" She began to laugh. "Oh, I got them good." She closed her eyes and seemed asleep.

Emily frowned, and opened the closet door slowly and crept out.

Eileen seemed to be passed out, Emily took this opportunity to leave as fast but as quiet as possible.

Just as she stepped out of the bedroom, the floor squeaked. Emily felt as if thunder had struck within the house!

"What?" Eileen's eyes popped open. "YOU!" She pointed Emily's Glock at her. "Don't move, bitch or I'll shoot."

Emily froze.

Eileen smiled coldly as she stood up from the bed, "Well, well, it seems you fooled my little brother. Pretty smart, Fed. But I guess I got you." She placed end of the barrel next to Emily's right temple. "Give me a reason."

Go ahead, there are police and my team all around this place, you don't stand a chance." Emily replied. "They probably have your brother in custody."

In anger, Eileen swung the gun and back handed Emily hard.

But she stayed her ground, although she felt a great deal of pain in the back of her head, she could feel it swelling and something dripping down the back onto her neck.

"You think you're strong," Eileen sneered at her when she didn't fall or cry. "Well, we'll see how much you can take." She was about to hit her again when Emily ducked and charged at her, pushing her until she hit her back against the wall hard, taking the breath out of her! And in the process, dropped the gun.

"You bitch!" she called out. "I'm going to kill you!" Began to scramble for the gun

Emily was rushing for her weapon too. "I don't like being called names."

Eileen laughed, "I've been called worse, and you're no better, bitch." They briefly tussled for the gun when it fired.

Eileen slumped down at once.

"I told you, I don't like to be called bitch." Emily breathed hard.

"Eileen! What's going on?"

Emily turned towards the front door when she heard Alan Gersch's voice.

"Eileen? Answer me! I...I can't find that Fed...Eileen!" Just as he slammed the door opened, Emily fired a shot at him, right between his eyes. He had also discharged his weapon and hit her!

…..

"What was that?" Hotch looked outwards. "I hear gunshot."

"Yeah, me too." Dave nodded. "Sounds like it came from that direction." He pointed at his far left. "Sheriff, where's that?"

Sheriff turned to Dave, "There's not much out there but woods and hills, and Debra Thompson's house."

"The third victim's house?" Hotch turned to the Sheriff.

He nodded, "Yeah, that's right."

"Is it possible the Gersches returned to that crime site?"

Dave frowned, "It might. That's where Emily and Morgan met Alan Gersch to go over the crime scene."

Hotch nodded, "Eileen must have been nearby, and when Emily and Morgan left, she ambushed them further down and created an accidental rollover."

"And hogged tied Morgan," Dave continued. "And brought Emily back to the house!"

Hotch's eyes widened, "We have to return to the Thompson house now!" He faced the Sheriff and without a word began to walk towards the SUV, followed by Dave, and the rest.

"Sheriff, get your men and get them to the Thompson's house on the hill!" Dave called out as he hopped into the SUV.

"On it!"

It was then they heard a gun shot, followed by another!

They stopped and began to scramble into their vehicles and sped out.

…...

When they arrived at the house, it was to find Emily at the front yard covered with blood splatter.

Fearing the worst, Hotch approached cautiously, "Emily? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Hotch." She sighed with relief when she heard his voice. "It's done. The Gersches are dead." She indicated with a nod.

"They're inside?" He re-holstered his weapon and motioned the Sheriff and his merry men to check within before he rushed to her, "Are you okay? I mean, did they hurt you?" He enveloped her in a gentle hug, afraid she'd break into pieces.

She chuckled, "Hotch, I'm not a flower. And no, they didn't hurt me...more like the other way." She quickly told him what happened.

Dave had stood by and listened as well.

When she was done, Morgan, JJ and Reid arrived.

"Emily! Thank goodness you're okay!" Derek rushed to her and pulled her into a giant hug. "I've been going out of my mind!" He breathed into her hair. "I've never been more happier to see and feel you!"

JJ and Reid exchanged looks, "WE are glad to you too, Emily." Reid chimed in.

Morgan released her as Emily laughed, "Oh boy, am I glad to see you guys too!" She hugged them gladly.

"Ready to head back home?" JJ grinned at her friend before she hugged her gladly.

"You have no idea, and a nice hot bath!"

"I hear you!" JJ chuckled. "I hear you! Garcia's bouncing off her walls at the moment, I'd better call her, and you need to talk to her." She handed her the cell phone.

Emily smiled, "Yeah, mother hen." She began to talk to their TA who began to gush while Emily turned and rolled her eyes at JJ as the blonde laughed.

Hotch and Dave shook their heads before they walked away, heading towards the Sheriff.

"She looks normal." Dave said quietly.

"What do you mean by that?" Hotch watched him.

"She was kidnapped by those two goons, and goodness knows what they did to her."

"You think someone needs to talk to her?" Hotch frowned.

"She's acting too normal."

"You think she'll break?"

"Maybe."

"I'll talk to her." Hotch nodded.

"Just tread carefully." Dave cautioned.

Hotch stared at him and then at her as she was laughing while she was on the phone, surrounded by her friends. "I will."

…...

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

**Criminal Minds**

 **.La Vie en Rose.**

 **Chapter 14**

.Emily, Savannah, and The Morgans.

.

On the way home in the jet, Hotch sat away from Emily, allowing Morgan to sit next to her, as well as Reid, JJ who were across from her. He wanted the team surrounding her, giving her a continued sense of family support.

He watched her closely though and saw a tiny crack; her eyes were darting about her as she tried to concentrate on JJ who was currently relating some home story. Even though she laughed when the blonde agent cracked a few jokes, Hotch could tell Emily was making some strenous efforts to laugh along.

Thankfully the flight home was short, he knew Emily was glad about it. Oh, she could keep up with the happy facade because she was able to set aside her feelings but how long could she hold up?

Those compartmentalization skills could only last so long. Expert or not, she was bound to crack and the fissures were showing.

Rossi was right, as usual, and he needed to get to her before she run away.

Where could she run away?

…..

As soon as it was possible, she begged off from hanging out with the team after work, claiming she was tired and needed to relax in her tub with a glass of Chardonnay...alone.

That was hint enough to all that she did not want to be disturbed.

Hotch was not one of them, as he left as well and followed her.

"I know you'd be following me, Hotch." She didn't turn to face him as she unlocked her door to her apartment letting both of them in; it was pointless arguing with him.

Dropping her things on the foyer she shed her jacket and headed straight to the kitchen in search for said drink and poured two glasses.

"Where's Sergio?" He nodded his thanks as he took a drink.

"He's at the kitty motel down the block. I'll pick him up in the morning."

"Kitty motel?"

She nodded, "It's kinda like a pet motel."

"Oh, that's...nice."

"Trust me, it's nice, and pricey but he's worth it." She smiled. "He gets the best treatment."

He stared at her, "Kitty spa and meow-sage?" he teased her.

It took her a moment before she began to laugh. "Funny, ha-ha! No, Hotch, but," She paused before continuing, "they do have a kitty gym and play time."

He gave a wide eyed look, "Do they accept kids? Jack might be interested in that place."

She smiled, "Uh...no, Hotch..."

He held up his hand, "Emily, I'm teasing you."

She nodded, "I know."

They were quiet as they sipped their drinks, she refilled their glasses again and they moved towards the living room and settled on the comfy couch.

"Emily, can I be honest with you?" he finally spoke after a moment of silence.

She nodded, "Of course, Hotch. You know you can always be yourself here." She waved casually about the room.

He nodded, "The case, Gersh."

She watched him and nodded before replying. "I see, you want to know how I'll be doing after being kidnapped."

He nodded again.

"Hotch, if I said I'm fine, do you believe me?"

He frowned slightly, "Are you?"

She shrugged, "I think I am."

"Emily..." He leaned forward towards her.

She shook her head, "Hotch, I'm fine, honestly. I am." She held her hand palm up. "It's not like we've never shot the bad guys before and crack up."

He nodded, "I know but at the same time, I have to know, and be honest to me, and yourself, that you will come to me if when it becomes too rough."

She watched him and then finally nodded, "I will, Aaron."

He jerked slightly; it was the first time she used his given name. "I...appreciate that."

She smiled...and yawned suddenly. "I'm sorry, excuse me."

He grinned, "No...it was a long case especially for you." He stood up, after placing the glass down on the low table. "I should get home too."

"Are you okay driving home?" She glanced at the wine glass, she stood up as well.

He nodded, "Yes, one and a half glass, it won't be a problem." He turned to her. "I can see myself out. Go to bed, Emily." He placed his hand on her arm and leaned over, pecking her cheek.

She smiled, "Good night, Hotch."

He raised a brow, "Back to Hotch?"

She shrugged, "I kinda like it better."

He grinned, "Whatever you wish...Em. Good night." He said softly before he left.

She watched the door closed behind him, "Em...I like that." She sighed before she walked up to her bedroom.

…...

As the next day was a Saturday, Emily slept in until eight.

She was hoping to leave her apartment before ten to pick up her cat but unfortunately, she had a few unexpected visitors!

"Savannah? Mrs. Morgan? Desirée? Sarah?" Her eyes were bulged. "Uh...this is...unexpected?"

The ladies standing outside her door smiled, "May we come in?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"Of course! Please!" She opened her door wider as the women streamed in.

"Do forgive our intrusion...and I know it's rude of us to barge in uninvited..." Fran Morgan began to explain.

Emily shook her head as she showed them to the living room, "No, no, no, please you don't have to explain, Mrs. Morgan. It's no problem at all."

Fran looked at Emily and smiled slightly uncomfortably, "But you look as if you're about to leave?"

"I was but only to pick up my cat..." Quickly she explained to them about Sergio's temporary quarters.

"Cat motel?" Sarah uttered with a laugh, "I've never heard of such thing!"

Emily grinned, "Oh yeah, they have them around for people who travels a lot and needed to put their pets up. At least they are very well cared for."

Sarah frowned, "Then why have a pet if you travel so much?"

Desirée quickly ribbed her sister, earning her a rude stare.

Fran smiled widely and rushed to answer, "I think it's a wonderful idea."

"I like it too." Savannah nodded. "I know you folks travel often and are gone for a few days at a time, and some time at least a week, so it's a peace of mind to know that your kitty is in good hands." She smiled.

The other ladies nodded in agreement, Sarah finally nodded after her older sister gave a _the_ look.

Emily smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate the support. Sergio is a darling."

They were all silent in an awkward moment before Fran spoke up. "Agent Prentiss..."

Emily held up her hand as she shook her head, "Please, I'm not on duty at the moment, so it's Emily."

The older woman smiled, "Very well, Emily, you must be wondering why we barged into your home, uninvited."

"Mom!" Desirée frowned as she leaned over to her mother. "Not all of us, just you...and well, and Sarah."

Her younger sister stared, "Oh my god! Why don't you just admit it..."

Desirée returned her sister's glare, "Wait a minute, Sarah! I..."

Fran shook her head, "Girls, stop it! We are not fighting here like a bunch of hoodlum hens..."

Savannah and Emily were silently giggling as they watched their heated exchanges.

"I take it you're an only child?"

Emily nodded, "I am, you too?"

She nodded, "Oh yes, this is quite different and rather strange to process."

"I know, very interesting." Emily added. "Would you like some refreshment?" She indicated the kitchen as she headed towards the direction.

Savannah nodded, "I'll have whatever you have, I'm not picky."

"How's the wedding planning going?" Emily asked when they sat down on the kitchen bar stools as they watched the Morgan ladies continued their lively conversation.

"It's going on good, tonight is the rehearsal dinner. I'm..." Savannah hesitated as she looked down at her cup of tea.

Emily frowned, "What is it?"

"It's Derek...he's..he's changed his mind, he doesn't want to get married."

"What?"

"That's why we're...I'm here." She looked up from her cup and to Emily. "He's in love with you."

Emily dropped her cup of tea and she realized the room had been quiet, the Morgan ladies were starring at them.

…...

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

**Criminal Minds**

 **.La Vie en Rose.**

 **Chapter 15**

.

.Story of Savannah.

.

"Emily, and you ladies, may I tell you a story and maybe you can tell me how it should end..."

 _There once was a little girl who lived in a small apartment above the garage, her father was head butler to a rich man who lived in a large estate in South Virginia._

 _This rich man worked hard as a doctor, and he married well into a rich family and soon his wife had two beautiful and handsome sons._

 _These two sons grew up in a very privileged home, and were loved by their parents._

 _They had everything._

 _In return, it was expected of them to follow their father's footsteps to become a doctor, as were their grandfather, and great grandfather. It was a tradition._

 _Tom, the youngest son, came home from college for the summer, met the butler's daughter, he was smitten; it had been some time since they had last seen each other, and he almost didn't recognize her for she had blossomed into a beautiful young lady, and he instantly fell in love with her, and she him._

 _But their respective parents were against their relationship because his higher status and his parents' higher expectation in his future did not include her lower status in their properly ordered lives._

 _And the girl? Well, no one really cared, they thought she might marry another servant and bore him children who would become servants as well, as tradition in her family._

 _Tom became rebellous and tried to see her behind his father's back but her father found out and told him to leave her daughter alone._

 _The rich doctor soon found out about the clandestine meetings, and decided to end it all._

 _Her father, through the rich owner, recommended that he send her away, far away. He had no choice but to obey or fear dismissal from his employer._

 _Surprisingly and unknowingly, the young lady's father had been saving his income, and as he reluctantly send his only child away, he gave his savings to her, telling her to make good use of the money and do something good for herself._

 _The young lady, crying and heartbroken, promised her father that she would and that when she was successful, she would come back for him, and they would leave this place forever._

 _Her father smiled sadly, yet proudly, knowing his daughter would make true to her promise._

 _Seven years later, she graduated from Brown University earning her doctorate but sadly her father passed away a few days before her graduation from cancer._

 _She was all alone._

 _When she came back to the large estate in South Virginia to take her father's body, the rich owner had told he had the butler's body cremated, he gave her an urn to take with her._

 _The rich owner was surprised to hear the young lady had become a doctor, and had even offered her a place in his prestigious hospital nearby the large house where he lived._

 _She shook her head refusing his offer, "You have two perfect sons to follow your footsteps."_

 _He sighed, "Didn't you hear? My oldest son, John, died two years ago in a car accident. Tom...he left college soon after you had left seven years ago."_

 _She looked startled. "What happened to him then?"_

" _I sent people after him but he...turned bad, drugs and alcohol. I had to put him in a rehab." he sighed again. "All that I had done for him, he doesn't give a damn."_

" _I'm sorry to hear that, Dr. Melton."_

 _He turned to look at the young lady, "You've done well for yourself, you've become a doctor. Your father would've been proud of you."_

 _She nodded sadly, starring at the urn, "Yes, he would but I was too late."_

" _He knows."_

 _She looked up at him. "What do you mean?"_

" _He's been keeping up with your academics, and so have I." he revealed. "I shouldn't have sent you away."_

" _It's too late for regrets." She turned away and left._

… _..._

Emily, and the Morgan ladies stared at Savannah, "What happened?"

Savannah smiled, "I still have the urn."

They laughed heartily. "Serves that bastard right."

"Wait a minute..." Fran frowned. "What about Tom?"

"Who cares? He should have come looking for you!" Sarah uttered. "No back bone." She shook her head.

"I agree with Sarah, he should have."

Savannah smiled, "Well, Dr. Melton had threatened to cut off the finances to Tom if he ever came looking for me, and Tom did like his luxuries." She shrugged her elegant shoulders. "I thought I loved him but while I was in Brown U, I had time to reflect and realize that he was not the one. And, when I met Derek," She turned to Emily and hesitate, "He's my soul mate." She whispered. "Am I making a mistake?"

Emily returned her look, "No...you're not, Savannah. No. Please believe me."

"But he told me you're the one for him."

Emily shook her head, "Well, he's confused."

"Why's that?" Desirée was frowning. "What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing. I really mean that." Emily insisted. "Please believe me when I said that."

"I believe you, Emily." Fran placed an assuring hand on her. "I know my son is confused, and you're very beautiful..." She turned to Savannah, "So are you, my dear,"

Savannah nodded.

Fran continued, "But I don't want you two to have any animosity between you because of my son's confusion."

"Believe me, Mrs. Morgan," Savannah nodded, "I don't either, but if Derek has doubts about our wedding, I don't think I want to force him to marry." She said sadly. "I love your son very much, this I know without a doubt."

"You save his life." Fran continued to smile.

"He told you."

She nodded, "Of course! He tells me everything."

"Derek is a mamma's boy." Desirée teased her mother as she hugged her tightly.

"Des, you know I don't play favorites. Although, at the moment..."

"MOM!" The two girls wailed. "You are!"

She laughed, "Well, my only boy is getting married...I think, I'm hoping." She turned to Savannah. "You did invite us to see your wedding dress."

"Oh yes!" Sarah and Des nodded enthusiastically. "And afterward, we're treating you to lunch as a sort of bachelorhood luncheon," Sarah gushed as she turned to Emily, "Penelope Garcia will be joining us at the Hotel Winston later with JJ."

Emily grinned, "I'll be there too."

"Wait, won't you come with me to see this dress?" Savannah asked her.

Emily frowned slightly, "Oh no...this is just you and you Morgan ladies, I'll be in the way, and besides, I have to pick up my handsome boy."

They stared at her oddly.

"My kitten, he's still at the pet motel."

"Oh!" The ladies nodded. "Well, in that case, we'll see you then." They made to leave.

"Thank you for the tea, Emily." Savannah smiled. "And you have not answered my question."

Emily smiled hesitantly, "Savannah, from what I see of Fran, Desiree, and Sarah." She turned to them and then to her, "They have accepted you as part of them."

Savannah shook her head, "It's not them I'm questioning."

"I know...and you're asking me about Morgan."

She nodded. "You know him more than anyone, the grown up Derek, I mean."

"You want me to profile my partner." Emily said softly. "You know we have a code at the BAU."

Savannah sighed, "You're not gonna help, aren't you? Because you're in love with him?"

Emily frowned, "No...that's not it, Savannah...I'm not in love with Derek."

The other woman suddenly saw something in her eyes and gasped, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I should have realized!"

"Realized what?"

She smiled, "You're in love but not with Derek."

"I am?" Emily looked dumbfounded. "Savannah, what are you talking about?"

Savannah continued to smile, "You mean you don't know?"

"If I do, I won't be asking you."

She began laugh, "Oh this is too funny, here I am feeling insecure, and all along you're in love with someone else."

"Savannah, I think you're confused."

She shook her head, "No...for the first time in a long time, I'm feeling light and free." She leaned in a gave Emily a peck on her cheek. "I'll see you at lunch, Emily!"

…...

Emily continued to stare after them as they had left, "In love? With whom?"

…...

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

**Criminal Minds**

 **.La Vie en Rose.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **.**

 **.** Clarity.

.

"Emily, can we talk?" He looked serious.

"I don't think it's such a good idea."

"But...please? I really need to talk to you."

She shook her head, "You shouldn't be here, Derek."

He looked at her and continued with a desperation in his voice. "I need you, Emily...I want you." He whispered, pulling her close to him.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "You know, if you'd said those words a long time ago, I'd be over the moon." She opened her eyes and looked straight at him, "But now? Strangely, I...don't feel anything." She shook her head. "Nothing."

He frowned, "Nothing? What do you mean? I thought you cared for me...I don't understand, all those times, those flirtations, those signals you gave me? Don't tease me, Emily..."

She smiled softly, "I'm sorry, Derek, you're my best friend, and you'll always be my best friend." She reached up and gently caressed his cheek, he closed his eyes, trying to absorb the feeling. "See," She stopped the motion and retracted her hand and he opened his eyes, "Don't you see? Nothing, I don't feel anything, and if you're true to yourself, you don't feel anything either."

He sighed, "Yeah, you're right, Emily. I don't." He moved away from her, "I think I see what you mean."

She smiled again, "Go to her, Derek, talk to her, heal her heart."

He nodded, "I hope I'm not too late."

She shook her head, "She's confused, but it's not too late, Derek. She still loves you."

He turned to look at her, "How do you know?"

"I just do." She said confidently. "Just go, will you?"

He nodded and leaned over and kissed her. "Good bye, Princess."

She smiled, "I'll see you later, Morgan."

…...

"Why not white?"

"Because I like this color." She smiled as she looked at her reflection. "You disapprove?"

"Not at all, on you, I love it."

"But?" She smiled, "I can hear a but."

"I thought it's traditional that all brides wear white."

Savannah turned around, away from the full-length mirror and faced her future mother-in-law and stopped smiling, "Remember the story I told you and Emily?"

Fran nodded, "Of course, what about it?" She frowned, "Wait a minute...don't tell me, there's more?"

Savannah nodded, "You're very perceptive."

Fran shrugged, "I've lived a longer life than you, remember?"

She nodded, "You don't look like it, and I'm not selling you a real estate."

Fran laughed, "I wish you are, I could do with moving to a new place."She shook head, "Never mind that, we're digressing the real issue, you were telling me something?"

Savannah paused a moment and took Fran's hand and guided her to a settee and both women sat down.

"Oh my, this sounds really serious." Fran uttered.

"I don't want you to faint, Mamma Fran."

The older lady smiled, "I can handle it."

Savannah took a deep breath, "Please don't be offended when I say that I'm glad of this moment to spend alone with you."

Fran smiled wider, "Me too, Savannah, me too, Des and Sarah can be a handful and noisy. I could do with some quiet time."

"That's an advantage of being an only child."

Fran nodded, "I can see that. Anyway, we don't have much time before the noise factor gets back from their errands."

Savannah chuckled, "Ah yes...as to that, uh...my continuing story from before, you see, remember Tom, the second son?"

Fran nodded, "Yes, the one you fell in love with."

She nodded, "Yes, the one, you see, when I left the house..."

"You mean when you were kicked out of that house." Fran uttered in an annoyed tone.

Savannah grinned, "Well, yes, you could say that, it was because I... became pregnant."

Fran gasped, "What!"

Savannah nodded and said hurriedly, "I know, and because of that, my father had no choice but to do what he had to or be fired. He was ready to walk out of that place with me but I wouldn't permit it." She shook her head. "I told him I'd rather do it myself and Tom can help me." She frowned.

Fran saw her looks, "Let me guess, Tom didn't help."

Savannah looked up at her future mother-in-law and nodded, "When I told Tom about our baby, he...he was shocked at first, and then he went to his parents. His father told him that if I kept the baby, he would be disinherited and his older brother would get the whole inheritance. John, his older brother, and he had never gotten along. They were always arguing about everything, especially about money."

"Money isn't everything." Fran muttered.

"I know, and I told Tom that we could make it together as a family."

"And?"

Savannah laughed cynically, "You can imagine his expression, he couldn't do without his father's money, he had come to rely on it too much. It was then I saw the real Tom. So, I left him, I told him where I'd be if he loved me and our future child."

"And did he come for you?"

She shook her head, "I waited, and waited...I had terrible morning sickness and...it had gotten so bad, I didn't know what to do...and one morning, I was so weak and dizzy that I had to get something and went down some stairs at the apartment I was staying."

"Oh my god, Savannah!" Fran reached for her hands and held it tightly. "You didn't have anyone to take care of you! You poor thing!"

She nodded, "The land lady of the apartment building found me and took me to the hospital and I found out I had miscarried." She said sadly.

"Oh, my dear, I'm so sorry!"

Savannah shook her head, "No...don't be...maybe it's for the better?" She looked at Fran. "I mean, what could I offer for the child, to be born out of wedlock and I was only seventeen, and not being loved by his or her father?"

"At least you love him...or her?"

"But it would be difficult. And we would certainly struggle."

Fran smiled, "Look at me, Savannah, I have three children with Derek's father before his...death when Derek was very young, and I managed."

Savannah looked contrite, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

Fran shook her head, "No, no, don't, I'm not trying to say what happened to you is the wrong thing. You're right, in your case, it had been for the best." She nodded. "Just think, you might not have met my son if this Tom had come back into your life...did he?"

Savannah smiled, "How did you know?"

Fran shrugged, "You mentioned that you told him where to find you."

"Oh, yeah...yeah, I did but we didn't really meet again. I was still recovering at the hospital when he went to the apartment...actually he was looking for money for his habits. He found my secret funds my father had given me, took almost all of it." She said sadly.

"Of all the nerve!"

Savannah shook her head, "Luckily, I had invested the rest in a bank nearby, and managed to use them to pay for the hospital and that was where I met a nurse who took me in, and from there, I decided to enter the medical field."

Fran nodded "Thank goodness for that."

Savannah smiled, "Yes, without her, I'd be completely lost."

"Is she going to be at your wedding tomorrow?"

"No...she passed. She suffered a stroke five years ago."

"I'm sorry, my dear."

She nodded.

"Well, you're not alone, you know. You're about to be part of the Morgan family and it's going to be a large family. Very large."

Savannah nodded and chuckled, "Derek has been telling me, and he's trying to tell me all about his cousins too."

"Oh yes, lots of them, and they are growing too, and expanding."

"Expanding?"

"Why yes, you have a few cousins who are expecting and a couple of them...a few times remove, I think, who are getting married this summer. Every time someone marries, we bring in an extended family into our fold."

"Oh...I never thought about that."

Fran laughed, "And don't forget, Derek's BAU team who is very close-knit. They may not be blood related but they are family."

Savannah nodded, "Yeah, I get that welcoming packet from them, especially Penelope and JJ."

"Ah, Penelope or as she's mostly referred to as Garcia." Fran said fondly. "At first, I thought there was something going on between her and Derek but they are more brother and sister."

Savannah nodded, "Oh yes, they're very close too. I was a little jealous of their relationship but soon I've nothing to worry about; like you said, they're more like brother and sister."

"Now, Emily..."

Savannah raised her brow, "You mean about the crush? I think it's all in the past."

"Are you sure about that?"

She nodded, "Oh yes, I'm very sure," she chuckled. "It's not Derek whom she's in love with."

Fran frowned slightly, "I see. What about Derek? Does he know about Emily?"

Savannah stopped laughing and looked thoughtful, "I think he'll find out soon enough."

"So, who's he?"

She shrugged, "She didn't say but from the looks of it, he sounds like someone known to them."

Fran finally smiled as she stood up and turned to the door, "Well then, I'll leave the affairs of the heart to you young people. I think our pleasant chat is up."

Savannah turned to the door and smiled, "Ah yes, you're right...my future sisters-in-law are back." She turned to Fran as she stood up as well, "I really enjoyed our time alone, momma Fran, and thank you for listening."

Fran leaned in and hugged her, "Oh, you're welcome, Savannah! You're part of my family now. I love you as much as I love my children...and after tomorrow, you are one of mine."

Savannah teared, "I love you too, Mom."

…...

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

**Criminal Minds**

 **.La Vie en Rose.**

 **Chapter 17**

. Once Upon A Time.

.

She took a deep breath and adjusted her dress for the third time.

She had never felt this nervous before, of course this was the first time she was about to take this big step...tomorrow.

But before she stepped away from the full length mirror to change out of it, she heard the door opened and then shut. Someone had entered her private bedroom.

"Hello?" She called out.

No answer.

Frowning, she moved towards the doorway and gasped!

"What are _you_ doing here? How did you find me?" Her face paled.

"Hello Savannah." It was Tom Melton.

…..

"You're right, Morgan, we need to talk." Emily nodded to him as they sat in her apartment.

"Thanks, I'm glad you changed your mind..."

She shook her head, and held out her hand. "No, no, that's not what I text'ed you about."

His forehead creased, "Then what's this about?"

She paused for a bit before she continued, "Derek, I want to tell you that I no longer love you. I mean not that way." She tilted her head and smiled, "I mean I love you as my best friend and brother but as far as the way I used to be..." She shook her head, "No...I'm not anymore."

He watched her in amazement and in disbelief, "I don't believe you, Emily."

She frowned, "What do you mean, you don't believe me?"

"I just don't believe you."

"But I just told you I don't love you, Derek."

He shook his head, "You're just confused, and you're jealous."

Her eyes were wide, "What?" She shook her head. "I'm jealous? Of whom?"

"Savannah. And you don't have to worry about it...I'm going to break it off with her, tonight." He grinned. "As soon as I leave here, I'm going to see her and break the whole thing off with her."

"Are you out of your damn mind, Derek Morgan?"

He stared at her confusedly, "No...I don't understand, Emily...I thought I was...you love me."

"NO!" She exclaimed as she stood up and glanced down at him. "No! I'm not in love with you at all, Derek!" She waved her arms above her. "Your wedding with Savannah is still on."

He stood up and shook his head, "No...I'm not going to marry Savannah. It's you I want to marry, Emily. I love you, you silly woman."

"I'm silly?" She stared at him, "I think you took a hit in your head one too many, Morgan. Look, you're confused, and let me get it right for you, you're marrying Savannah who's going to be waiting for you at the altar tomorrow."

He shook his head, "I don't think so, Emily. I'm very clear-headed. I know who I'm very much in love with. And you're the one. Emily, I want to marry you."

"What!"

…..

"Tom! How did you find me?" A horrified Savannah was starring at the man who she was once madly in love with.

"I have my ways." He smiled as he sat down without an invitation. "You look very beautiful, but then you always do."

"Tom, this is not a good time..." She stared at the door.

He waved nonchalantly. "Oh...don't worry, I'm not gonna stay long."

"You're not?"

"No...I'll wait till you pack your things and we'll go." He continued to smile at her. "My god, you are so beautiful, and I can't wait to get my hands on you again."

Stunned, "What are you talking about, Tom? I'm not going with you anywhere. In fact, I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Yeah...I heard, to this loser of an FBI agent." He sneered. "Seriously, Savannah? You can do better than that ugly fella Morgan."

"How do you know..."

"Oh, I know a lot of things about you, my beautiful. Dad has been keeping tracks on you."

"Your father? Why?"

"Don't you know who paid for your medical schools?" he looked bored as he slouched on the chair. "You didn't think that nurse could've afford to put you through school by herself, didn't you? Really, wake up, Savvy." He laughed.

"Don't call me that."

"Why? You used to love it when I whispered that name...when we were alone together." He stood up and walked slowly to her and grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him, "Oh yes, you remembered don't you? Savvy, my dearest little naïve fool. Come back home to me."

She pushed him away, "NO! Get away from me, Tom!" She walked to the furthest end of the room, "I want you to leave and never come back. I don't believe you...I paid for my own medical school, Tom. You're lying." She spat at him angrily. "I worked hard for my own degrees!"

He shrugged, "Alright, alright...I made that up...but daddy did keep up with your work and all that crap." He waved his hands lazily.

"Why?" Savannah heaved a breath. "Why are you doing this to me, Tom?"

"Why?" He stared at her. "Because you're successful. You became a doctor!" He shouted at her. "You became what my father wanted for his sons!"

Blinking her tears, "And? What about it? I have nothing to do with you dad."

"Don't you see, Savannah? You're all he talked about now. I've become a failure. John's dead, and I'm a loser."

Savannah sighed, "Tom, you can't blame me for that. You chose your path in life. You had a chance."

"Oh...I had a chance alright." He said cynically and laughed out loud. "The minute you came into my life, you fucked it up!"

Taken aback by the force of his accusation, Savannah's eyes widen with shock, "No! I didn't have anything to do with it, don't you blame me for your failures. You could have gone back to Yale...or, or Harvard. But you chose to indulge in drugs and drinking. You chose, I didn't."

He stared at her, "Don't you lecture me like he did! That's all he did!" He exclaimed at her. "Since you got pregnant, daddy was pissed at me! He called me a failure!"

She shook her head. "No...he was wrong, Tom. Your dad was wrong." She whispered. "I was a failure...I lose our baby."

"You what?" Tom stared at her.

She looked up at him, "Didn't you know?"

"Wait...you lose the baby?"

She nodded, "I miscarried a week after I moved into the apartment building."

"Wait...Mom told me you had the baby...she said you'd given it up for adoption..." he

had a far away look as he turned towards the window.

"Wait, your mom? Why would your mom tell you about the baby?" She frowned.

Not looking at her as he continued to mutter to himself, "Why would she lied to me...why did she lied to me?"

Savannah frowned, "I don't understand, Tom...maybe because she wanted you to get clean...Tom, did you want the baby?"

Tom turned to her, "Mom asked me to come to the apartment convince you to come back but you weren't there, and I...and I found the money instead..." he looked away in shame.

She stared at him, "You came back for me?"

He hesitated, "Not quite...Mamma made me..."

She blinked, "Your mom made you? What?"

He frowned, still in a daze, "I...she told me I have to get the baby...she wanted a grandson..."

"But not me?"

Tom closed his eyes and shook his head, "Savannah, I'm sorry..."

She nodded her head slowly, "I understand now...your mamma had never liked me anyway, she just wanted a grandchild." She sighed. "I understand it all now."

He turned to look at her, "What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter now. Nothing's changed." She turned her face up and looked at him properly and smiled. "Tom, it's nice meeting you again. Have a nice day."

"I...Savannah?"

She shook her head as she went to the door and opened it, "You don't feel anything for me any more than I for you, Tom. I'm getting married tomorrow to a man who loves me for me, and I love him very much."

He raised his hand, reaching for her but she shook her head. "Don't. Just leave. I wish you happiness. You and your family. I hope you'll find some peace one day. Good bye."

He sighed and moved by her, "You've grown up, Savannah."

She nodded, "Yes, Tom. Good bye and good luck to you."

He nodded to her and left.

She closed the door and took a long breath and sat down. "Oh my god!"

…...

"No, you don't." Emily shook her head. "This is ridiculous!"

"No it's not." He felt frustrated and took a breather. "Tell me you don't love me and why."

She looked at him firmly, "Derek, I don't love you. I'm in love with another."

Stunned, "What? Who?"

"It's none of your business!" She exclaimed.

"Yes it is!"

"Why?" She stared at him in disbelief.

"Because I love you first!"

She laughed, "You're being ridiculous, and unreasonable!"

"No, I'm not. I love you very much, can't you see that?"

She shook her head, "No, you're confused."

"No, I'm not. I'll prove it, kiss me."

"WHAT?"

"Kiss me. If there's a spark in our kiss, then that means we're still it." He said confidently.

She laughed, "That's childish."

"You scared?" He challenged her.

"No, I'm not scared." She shook her head.

"Why then," He fold his arms across his chest.

"Because it's..it's really childish." She waved her arms about her.

"You said that already, and it's lame."

She turned to face him, "Lame? I don't believe this!"

"Then prove it."

She frowned as she thought about it.

He watched her; he knew she was thinking of his proposition, he smiled. "You know I'm right, Emily."

She nodded miserably. "Yeah...damn you, Derek."

He spread his arms out as he smiled, "Come on, Princess, come to me."

She raised her brows, "You're such and arrogant ass." She said as she walked into his embrace.

He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face to him and he bent down to her.

"Just relax, Princess." He said softly.

"Just do it, Morgan."

He chuckled as he kissed her and kissed her...

…...

End of Chapter 17

.

Author's Note; Don't yell at me!

Yes, yes, I'll continue, we'll see what comes next, what's going to happen

after this kiss.

…...


	18. Chapter 18

**Criminal Minds**

 **.La Vie en Rose.**

 **Chapter 18**

.

.Love Tap.

.

And they kissed.

And then they separated and stared at each other.

"Umm." She pursed her lips.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." He shook his head slightly.

She chuckled, "You don't have to look as if this is such a big let down, Derek."

He shrugged, "Sorry, I'm trying not to." He turned away from her, his shoulders slumped.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be...give me a moment." He nodded.

"Take your time." She watched his back.

A few minutes later, he turned around and faced her, "How do you feel?"

"Me?"

He nodded.

She shrugged, "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

He arched his brow.

She smiled, "I bruised your ego, Derek."

He slowly smiled, "I'll heal, Princess."

Her smile widened as she realized he was really smiling. "Yes, yes you will, and I hope Dr. Hayes's the one gonna be doing the healing."

He nodded, "You're right, Emily, when I was kissing you, and no offense, all I could see was Savannah's face."

She shook her head, "None taken, and I was not seeing your ugly face either." She started to laugh when she teased him.

He chuckled, "That's good, at least she appreciates my ugly face."

Emily nodded as she beamed, "I'm glad, very glad for the both of you."

They paused for a moment before he jerked his chin, "Are you ever gonna tell me who this man is?"

"Oh yeah...his name is...Sergio." She smiled as she glanced over Morgan's shoulder.

…...

The next late afternoon was the big moment. The wedding.

But before it was to take place, Derek Morgan knew he owed his fianceé a lot of explanation.

He couldn't see her the evening before as she was celebrating her last night of bacherlorettehood, and as well as his.

Hanging out with his BAU team and Will LaMontagne, they had met up at Dave Rossi's friend's place for an evening of poker and drinking.

As Dave had arrange for limousine service to take the male wedding party to their hotel rooms, they were able to indulge freely, and indulge they did!

So much so that Spencer was thoroughly drunk as Dave, Hotch, Will, and Derek helped the young doctor back to his room!

As they came out of the room, Will who was not too steady on his feet, grinned at the men, "I think I'll call it a night for myself and join JJ." He indicated the room where their room was located. "I'll try not to be too loud!" He laughed. "Hey, thanks for the fun filled night, guys."

Morgan, grinning, slapped on the back of Will, "No problem, LaMontagne, this is my last night as a single man, and I really enjoyed being with all of you." He laughed cheerfully and drunkenly. "I'm really happy, man...family, that's who you are."

Will hugged Morgan tightly, "Family, right...right..." He patted him on his back. "I love you, Derek Morgan."

"I love you too, Will LaMontagne."

"Oh, god...this is gonna wake everyone up on this floor!" Rossi shook his head but he was grinning as his back was against the wall. "I'm gonna cry buckets."

The two men separated and stared at Rossi, "Hey...we're having a moment." Will shook his head. "But...I hef ta go... see yah in the mornin'" He nodded and turned towards the direction of his room and began to weave.

The three remaining men watched him, "Do you think we should personally escort him to the door?" Hotch suggested. "He might end up in someone's room."

Morgan shook his head, "Nah...key card won't fit...he'll figure it out."

Rossi nodded, "I brought a couple of Scotch...if you two are up for it?"

"I'm not tired." Hotch grinned as he began to move towards Rossi's room.

Morgan grinned as well, "It's my last night..."

"Come on, sonny..." Rossi beckoned him as the trio walked on...

For the rest of the early morning, Hotch and Dave spent their time talking about their marriages and passing on wise and experiences to Derek.

"Never, never promise her anything." Dave held up his glass of Scotch up. "Because..."

"You never know the phone will ring and duty calls!" Hotch and Derek exclaimed and the three laughed as they clinged their glasses before they drank another toast.

"Look," Morgan smiled at the two. "Don't get me wrong, and I'm forever grateful for your advises, I hope I don't ever end up like you two...divorce and bitter."

Hotch and Dave exchanged confused looks, "Bitter?" Dave said. "What do you mean bitter?"

Derek looked at Hotch, then at Dave, "Well, between the two of you, I'm looking at four failed marriages, and Hotch, you hardly smile anymore, especially after you and Haley divorced."

"Derek, what happened between Haley and me was something I couldn't believe happened. I thought we had a great marriage. Granted, we had our ups and downs, what married couples don't?" He spread his hands out, being careful not to spill his drink. "But she blindsided me when she took Jack and left me."

"Yeah, that was a rough one."

Hotch watched the younger man. "But we managed to be civil after that and," he swallowed hard. "And after her death, we...Jack and I, we managed to move on."

Dave and Derek nodded. "Lucky for you," Dave added. "Jessica is a great help."

Hotch nodded, "Oh yes, she is. I'm forever grateful for her being around."

They nodded as they became silent.

"What about you, Rossi? Your three marriages...which one was the best?" Morgan turned to the older agent.

Rossi stared at his drink before he looked up, "All of them."

"Come on, you went through three."

Dave shrugged, "And all three were just as good as each. Listen, I'm not the type to spill my guts..."

The other two were about to open their mouths to argue but Dave shook his head and held up his hand, "I know, I know...my books don't count, they're not about my personal life."

They relented and remained quiet as they let him continued.

"As I was saying, I don't spill about my wives...ex-wives. They're each special to me in their own ways. And let the record show..."

Hotch and Morgan groaned out loud and laughed, "Oh no...there he goes with the 'let the record shows,'" Morgan air quoted.

Dave frowned, "I'm serious! What I was gonna say was I was faithful to my wives, when I was married to them."

Morgan raised his brow, showing his disbelief.

"I see your skepticism, and I understand. Aaron can tell you, it's not extra-marital affairs that destroy marriages. It's this job."

Hotch, who was starring at his drink, nodded in agreement. "He's right, Derek." He said quietly.

"Don't let this job kill your relationship with Savannah." Dave advised.

"I get it, Rossi." Morgan nodded.

Dave watched him and sensed that he was feeling something was not right. "What's bothering you?"

Morgan hesitated for a moment before he finally said, "I went to see Emily day before."

Hotch tensed. Dave raised his brow. "Oh? And?"

Morgan shrugged, "I thought...I was going to break the whole thing off."

"The whole thing? What do you...you mean the wedding?" Hotch uttered darkly. "Did you?"

Morgan stared at him, "What? No...I mean, I went to see Emily, I told her I love her."

"YOU WHAT?" Hotch exploded as he suddenly stood before Morgan.

"Whoa! Ease up man!" Morgan stepped back as Rossi hurriedly placed a hand on Hotch.

"Aaron..."

"What did she say to you?" Hotch demanded.

"She...didn't believe me, and I tried to convince her...we tested it."

"Tested? How?"

"Aaron, ease up." Dave was beginning to look nervous; he knew they had been drinking a lot, but how much?

"Dave, back off." Hotch warned his friend as he continued to eye Morgan. "What do you mean by tested?"

Confused, Morgan said, "We kissed, that's..."

Before he could say the rest, he saw a fist flew towards his face and the next thing he knew, he was looking at the ceiling of the room.

"AARON!" Dave exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Why did you kiss Emily?"

Morgan was rubbing his left eye, "Wha...the...Hotch! What's going on?"

Dave was by his side, and helping him up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah...I think so..." He turned to face Dave who's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'll go get some ice...I'll be back." He stood up...slightly unsteady.

As he stood near Hotch, he said, "Please don't...damage him anymore, he's getting married in a couple hours, remember?"

Hotch, still starring at Morgan angrily, nodded hesitantly, "I'm not making any promises, Dave."

"Uh...that'll do." he headed out of the room.

Morgan rubbed his eye, "Wow, that hurts. Why?"

"Why? I might ask the same of you, Derek."

He stopped rubbing and stared at his Unit Chief as if he had suddenly gone deranged. "Look man, all I said was I kissed Emily...whoa!" He held out his hand before his face in defense. "What the heck?"

Hotch, who was about to strike him again, angrily said, "Don't talk it again!"

"But...you ask me!"

Lowering his fist, Hotch tried to take slow breaths.

The door opened and Dave came back with a bucket of ice, "Okay, what did I miss?" He glanced from Hotch to Morgan, and then back to Hotch, to gauge their emotions. "Okay, that bad, huh?"

Hotch stepped away from Derek and walked to the bathroom and retrieved a washcloth and handed it to Dave.

Nodding his thanks, Rossi filled some cubes and handed the wrapped cloth to Morgan who proceeded to place it on his swollen eye, wincing slightly. "This is going to look good." He muttered.

"At least the swelling will go down." Dave said encouragingly. "Can't say 'bout the color...maybe Garcia could do some mojo with her make-up case."

Morgan shook his head, "No...I'll be fine."

"Dave's right," Hotch nodded, "It's looking purplish already."

Morgan turned to the mirror and removed the iced cloth and swore, "Oh shit! How am I gonna explain this to Savannah?"

Dave and Hotch raised their brows and Dave grinned, "Oh, I'm sure we'll come up with something...like a bouncer named JoJo kicked us out." He joked.

Hotch and Morgan chuckled at the same time, "You think she'll believe that?" Morgan stared at Hotch with his one good eye.

He thought about it for a moment before he grinned, "Not a chance. She'll know something's fishy."

"Women are cunning, they always know the truth, no matter what. It's either in your eyes...or in the kiss." Dave said wisely.

"Speaking of kiss..." Morgan began, he held his hand up. "Just hear me out, Hotch."

He nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Emily's right, and Dave too."

"I am?"

Morgan nodded, "It's in the kiss, and when I kissed her, all I thought about was Savannah."

Feeling relieved, Hotch nodded.

Dave smiled, "So, now you know."

Morgan nodded, "Yeah, I know, and I'm glad I didn't call off the whole wedding."

"Yeah, or your mother will kill you."

Derek smiled crookedly, "I know, and so will my sisters...and well, Garcia too."

"Ah yes, that goes without saying, I'll be running for the rest of my life forever, then again, with her hacking skills, she'll eventually hunt your sorry ass down and destroy you."

"Yeah, I hear ya, Rossi." Looking frighten, Morgan nodded. Then he looked up at Hotch and said, "I just want to know this guy Emily's fallen for...this Sergio?"

Hotch raised his brow and grinned.

"Sergio?" Rossi looked surprised. "He sounds Italian."

…...

"What. The. Hell. Has. Happened. To. Your. Eye?" Garcia stared at Morgan.

"Don't, baby girl." He turned from her. "I...we had...a bouncer kicked us out of the bar."

Giving him and the other guys a suspicious look, "A bouncer did that to you?"

He nodded.

"And what about Rossi, Hotch, and Reid? Why are they spared? Where's Reid?"

"Well...um...they..." Morgan pointed at them and began to stare, urging Dave and Hotch for help.

Rossi took the hint and rushed to the two while Hotch was on the phone, "Derek's telling the truth, you see, genius was trying to act the smart ass like he usually does, and he had one too many, and long story short, the bouncer..."

"JoJo, his name was JoJo, remember?" Morgan added quickly.

Dave frowned as he glared at Derek, "Yeah, yeah, his name was JoJo the bouncer...he tried to toss pretty boy out but our groom-to-be came to the rescue and kept him from being a punching bag, and in the process-"

"Oh my god!" Garcia gushed. "My chocolate love was hit and smashed up instead!" she craned her head up to look closely at Morgan and almost crumbled at the sight of his dark purple and almost closed eye. "My poor, poor man! My Prince Charming, wait till Savannah hears about what a great deed you'd done for genius boy!" She was about to dash away when Morgan held her hand, "What?"

"Can you fix this a bit?" He indicated his face. "I don't want to scare everyone...my mamma...you know?"

"Oh...oh okay. Got it...I'll go and get my miracle kit." She nodded and left hurriedly.

Rossi and Morgan stared at each other and grinned, "She bought the story." They bumped fists.

"We need to wake the kid...he's not answering his phone, we need to collaborate our story." Hotch indicated his cell phone.

"What about LaMontagne?" Dave stared at the two.

…...

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

**Criminal Minds**

 **.La Vie en Rose.**

 **Chapter 19**

.

Happy Ending

.

"Savannah, please stop moving, hon, or these nails are gonna look like a five year old painted them." Emily smiled.

Savannah chuckled, "I'm sorry, Emily but I'm so nervous!"

Emily looked up and assessed the bride-to-be and grinned, "You're right, you are nervous, and I'm not doing too good on these nails either. We should have stopped by and get them done last night while we had the chance."

Savannah shook her head, "Oh no, let's not get into that again! Garcia was the one who didn't want to stop at the nail salon. And speaking of Garcia, where is she?" Savannah looked up and faced JJ.

The blonde agent shook her head, "Hey, don't look at me, she came in earlier and snatched her Barney bag and left in a hurry mumbled about something miracle making."

Emily and Savannah exchanged confused looks, "Barney bag?" Emily asked, "You mean Blarney?"

JJ shook her head and grinned, "Haven't you guys heard of Barney the Purple Dinosaur?"

They shook their heads.

"You know, the kiddie show where this dinosaur, he's T-Rex who's a stuff dinosaur and interacts with kids and comes to live and teaches the kids about love and education and stuff."

"Uh huh." Emily stared at her. "A purple T-Rex?"

"Aren't T-Rex carnivorous?"Savannah frowned. "And the kiddies are not afraid of him?"

JJ rolled her eyes, "Ah no, he's rather friendly, they sing kiddie songs with him and there's a green Triceratops called Baby Bop who's -"

"Baby what?"

"A Triceratops?" Savannah chuckled. "And this Barney the T-Rex did not eat it?"

JJ was beginning to feel frustrated, "No, no, they are big friendly puppets things that interact with the children!" She was waving her hands about her in desperation. "Oh my god, you're gonna have kids to appreciate it."

"Oh!" Emily and Savannah nodded together. "I guess it's a Mom thing." They high-fived each other and laughed.

JJ shook her head and groaned. "How did we got into that subject?"

"The Barney bag."

"Actually, it's Garcia we were wondering about her." Savannah said practically.

"Oh yeah, that's right." JJ nodded. "You know, now that you mention it, I think there's something going on...Will come into the room late last night and earlier his phone rang and he crept into the bathroom like a teen girl."

Emily raised a brow, "You think the boys are conspiring something?"

"Oh yes, you know when you put a pack of boys in one bunch, nothing good's gonna come out of it." JJ finished her sentenced.

"Uh oh...tell me they're not going to decorate something tacky on the limo?" Savannah paled. "Please no?"

Emily shook her head, "Oh, I don't think so...they're more mature than most guys..." She paused. "Than again, they might be plotting something else..." She began to look thoughtful.

"What?" Savannah stared at her and then at JJ, "What're you suspecting? Tell me?"

JJ shrugged.  
"Oh, come on, they're not gonna stuff a dead body in the limo, are they?"

Emily and JJ gave her an odd look.

"Well, at least you know what to do with it, Dr. Hayes." Emily grinned sheepishly. "JJ's ready to do your hair now, right Jayje?"

The blonde agent nodded, "As ready as can be."

…...

The wedding was a simple yet elegant. The venue was at an old hotel owned by a friend of Rossi's as well.

As Savannah's father had passed on, she had asked the director of the hospital where she worked to give her away at the wedding; they had known each other for since she was hired at the hospital. She had looked up to him as a father figure.

Dr. Paul Greene was only too delighted to do the honors.

Savannah wore an elegant rosé colored silk gown. The simple cut was beautiful and form fitted and it hugged her figure well.

Derek Morgan couldn't keep his eyes off her all evening when she walked down the aisle with the good Dr. that evening.

After they had spoken their simple yet heartfelt vows, the couple exchanged their rings which were especially made for them by a friend of Savannah's who specialized in jewelry.

When the wedding party moved to the reception hall and settled down, Dave Rossi had a special surprise for the couple.

"It's a tradition for the bride, I am told," he grinned at Savannah. "that you should have something old, something blue, and new." She frowned and looked at Derek with intrigue.

Dave shook his head, "No, no...don't look at your new husband for help because he has absolutely no clue about what's gonna happen." There was a splatter of laughter from everyone. "No, it's not that bad, everyone, so keep your dirty minds to yourself."

"Rossi, will you come with it, you bag of wind!" Derek called out as he grinned happily, he was just as eager and intrigued to know what Rossi has up his sleeves.

Dave gave him a sour look but he quickly grin and said, "Okay Derek, you're lucky I've done the deeds or I can -"

"Will you just spit it out, Dave!" Sarah Morgan shouted from her seat impatiently.

"Sarah!" Fran looked at her in horror, "Will you behave yourself?"

Everyone was laughing by this time, they agreed with Sarah, urging Dave to reveal his surprise.

"Okay, okay, I'm going on reverse order, for the something new, which actually goes with the something blue, and something old, and I have to get together with your Director's approval, by the way." He nodded to Dr. Greene who nodded in agreement.

"It's a go, Dave." He called out.

"Thank you, Dr. Greene. So, here goes, as I was saying, you and Derek are going to Paris, France for a week for your honeymoon."

The newlywed look stunned as the guests whooped and whistled in happiness for them.

"Paris?" Savannah uttered. "I've always wanted to go to Paris."

Dr. Greene stood up and said, "I'm sorry, Savannah, when Dave approached me a while ago with this idea, it was the first thing that pop in my mind, I remember you used to tell me how you'd always wanted to go to Paris, that it was a dream trip of yours, I hope you didn't mind, my dear."

She shook her head, "No...no, of course not, Dr. Greene. I...I'm just taken by surprise and honeymoon? A week?" She placed both hands one both sides of her face, "Oh...Paris! We're going to Paris, Derek!" She laughed as she hugged her new husband.

He smiled as he returned her hug, "You've always wanted to go to Paris!" He turned to Dave, "Thanks, Rossi, this is a very generous gift."

Savannah nodded, "Yes, yes, it is, thank you Dave!"

Dave shook his head as he held his hand, "Well, it's not just that, that's the something new, now the something blue is the flight there because you two are flying on a private jet over the ocean, so it's something blue."

Derek and Savannah gasped again, "Private jet? A jet to ourselves?"

Emily grinned, "Hey Dave, I hope you're not talking about the BAU's jet."

Dave glared at her as he shook her head, "No, Emily, it's mine. I do have my own personal jet, you know."

Desirée stared at him, "You have your own jet, Agent Rossi?"

Dave shrugged, "Of course, I have."

Des beamed at him, "Any chance you're adopting kids? Adult kids?"

"Desirée!" Fran smacked at her. "Will you girls stop it?"

Dave and the rest of the party laughed, "Not quite..."

Des shook her head, "I'm just kidding, Dave."

"I'm not." Sarah raised her hand.

Fran shook her head as she bent her head down, "I'm so ashamed you, Sarah."

Sarah laughed as she hugged her mom, "Oh, come on, Momma, you know I'm joking!"

Fran looked up and grinned, "I hope so." She turned to Dave, "Please pay no heed to my girls."

Dave smiled, "I will. But they are lovely girls."

"Oh, don't give them any ideas!" Fran shook her head.

Dave laughed and turned back to the married couple, "And now to the something old, you two are staying at the Hotel Arc de Triomphe in the penthouse suite."

Savannah blinked and her eyes bulged, "Oh dear heavens, I feel as if I'd won the lottery ticket or...or my fairy godmother, in this case, fairy god father had appeared!"

"Congratulations, Savannah and Derek Morgan on your newly wedded state matrimony." Dave said as he smiled.

Savannah released Derek's hand and rushed to Dave and hugged him tightly, "Thank you so...much for such generous gifts, Dave Rossi!" She began to cry. "I...I'm so blessed."

Dave patted her, "You're welcome, Savannah. And welcome to the family."

She began to laugh and nodded as they separated, "Yes, this is a very wonderful family! I couldn't have asked for a better family."

He nodded. "And now, time for the bride and groom's first dance." He turned to the side band and nodded.

Derek came to claim his bride and walked her to the center of the dance floor as the music began to play...La Vie en Rose!

The newly weds chuckled as they danced and soon they were joined by the rest of the party.

Hotch came over to Emily and smiled, "Dance with me, Emily." He held out his hand.

She nodded.

"What do you think?" He asked when he held her close to him.

"About what?" She had her eyes closed as she lay her head on his chest.

"Our wedding...and honeymoon?"

Emily snapped her eyes opened and looked up at him, "Wedding?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you and me."

"Are you serious?"

He nodded again.

"Hotch...don't. I mean you're probably in this wedding mood now and feeling sappy..."

He shook his head, "No...Em, I've been thinking about us for a long time."

"You mean getting married? How long?"

"Oh...a couple of years."

She stopped dancing, "Couple of years?"

"Yeah," He smiled. "It's you, Emily, it's you for me, and no one else."

Shaking her head, "I...I don't know what to say..."

He sighed, "Look, I know what you're thinking...and I had never said it."

"Said it?"

"Yeah, that I love you."

Stunned, her mouth dropped, "YOU WHAT?"

The room was quiet as everyone turned to stare at them.

Hotch realized that the music had stopped and that everyone was starring, "Uh-"

"I heard it!" Penelope, in Reid's arm, was stunned. "Did you say those three words?"

Hotch reddened, "I...yes."

Morgan, who was nearby, grinned, "So...this is Sergio?" he was starring at Emily. "I get it now!" He began to laugh. "That's why you punched me, Hotch!"

Garcia frowned, "Wait a minute...I thought JoJo the bouncer punched you?"

"Uh oh..." Will raised his brow as he grinned. "I think the gig's up."

"What's going on?" JJ stared at him. "Who's JoJo?"

They began to argue and the noise level was deafening as Garcia, JJ, Will, Reid, Derek, Dave, Savannah tried to explain to each other what happened.

In the mean time, Hotch pulled Emily out of the group and dragged her away and they ran out of the ball room.

Emily laughed, "Where are we going, Hotch?" Their hands entwined.

He grinned, "I don't know, and I don't care...just away from them!"

When they finally found a quiet hallway, Hotch pulled her close to him, as close as possible and said quietly, "As I was saying, I love you, Emily Prentiss."

She teared as she nodded, "I love you too, Aaron Hotchner."

He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. "I want." kiss. "to marry" Kiss. "you as soon" Kiss. "as possible." Kiss. A very long kiss.

After a long moment, when they separated for a much needed breath, Emily nodded, "Well, Agent Hotchner," she heaved a breath, "I guess I will, as long as Jack will be the best man. And," she held one finger up, he raised his brow. "Sergio too."

He frowned, "Sergio?"

She nodded, as he caressed her back softly. "I guess, but I have to tell you, I don't share our bed with that cat."

She laughed, "Oh? Hmm...maybe he can share with Jack, will he like it?"

Hotch shrugged, "Jack's been pestering me about getting a pet, a four legged kind. So, I'm sure he'll like Sergio." He kissed her again. "Mmm. When are we getting married?" He nuzzled her neck affectionately.

She giggled, "I don't know...maybe when the newlyweds come back from their honeymoon."

He nodded, "Okay, I don't want to wait too long."

"Me too."

…...

The End

. Thank You Everyone for Reading this Story! I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you everyone who'd review this story, I appreciated your wonderful reviews! I love each and everyone of it!

10th Muse

…...

 **Chapter 19**

.

Happy Ending.

.

"I think something's up with the guys." JJ frowned.

"Why do you ask?" Emily turned to look at her best friend as she was painting Savannah's fingernails. "Honey...don't move, or they'll be the most ugliest nails." She warned the bride-to-be.

"Will came to the room pretty late last night, and then earlier he received a phone call and dashed into the bathroom like some teen girl and was in there for while before he came out looking nervous."

Emily shrugged, "Maybe he and the guys are planning something for the soon-to-be-wedded couple." She grinned at Savannah. "I've got something evil in mind." She chuckled.

Savannah looked frightened, "Um...as long as it does not involve pain and blood?"

JJ rolled her eyes, "No, Savannah, she's just teasing you, all Emily has in her jolly purse is a bottle of Patron."

Emily beamed as she continued to paint, "You know my weakness, Jayje."

"Oh...I don't know if I should..." Savannah hesitated.

"It's your wedding night, hon," Emily shook her head. "Not your last night on earth. You need to loosen up."

Savannah laughed, "Emily, in case you'd forgotten, we did loosen up last night, remember?"

The two agents laughed, "Did we ever!"

"Okay...done!"

The door opened and Garcia came in.

"Where have you been?" Emily glared at her. "I have to do Savannah's nails, and luckily, I did pretty good!" She looked at her watch, "And we have three more hours."

Garcia looked slightly guilty, "I've...been uh, busy doing my make up." She pointed at her bag. "Yeah, I want to look good." She ended lamely.

Savannah, JJ, and Emily stared at her, "Penelope, what's going on? Really?" JJ asked. "First Will, then you."p


End file.
